


Wiesengrund

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Gardens & Gardening, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Siberia, Spies & Secret Agents, Sussex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John findet heraus, dass Sherlock mehr Geheimnisse vor ihm hat, als er je für möglich gehalten hätte. Ihre Beziehung droht daran zu zerbrechen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nichts ist sicher auf dieser Welt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Building Jerusalem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615391) by [ampersand_ch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch)



John ging vornübergebeugt um sein Gesicht zu schützen. Er hatte seinen Schal um Mund und Nase gebunden, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Der eisige Wind blies harte, trockene Schneeflocken durch die graue Winterluft. John ging zügig, die Hände in den Taschen des Anoraks verborgen. Die Stadt war leer. Kahl. Niemand unterwegs. Die gigantischen Häuserblocks düster und abweisend. Über die Betonplatten am Boden fegte dünner Schnee. John kannte sich nicht aus. Er konnte den Namen der Stadt nicht einmal lesen, geschweige denn aussprechen. Er war des Kyrillischen nicht mächtig. Er war hierher geflogen, um ihn zu suchen. Ihn zu finden. Egal was es kostete. Er hatte jahrelang gesucht. Aber jetzt wusste er sicher, dass er hier war. John ging wie in Trance. Sibirien. Der Gedanke an ihn wärmte. Vage Vibration der Hoffnung in dieser blanken Ebene des Schmerzes.

Eine Seitenstrasse weiter der Blick auf einen Platz. Menschen. Licht. John ging darauf zu. Ein Markt. Die Marktstände eng zusammen, eingepackt in schmutzige Blachen und Plastikfolien, Wolldecken, alte Teppiche, schäbige Holzwände und Karton. Notdürftiger Schutz gegen Wind und Kälte. In alten Ölfässern rauchende Abfall-Feuer, die mehr stanken als wärmten. Dick vermummte Gestalten begutachteten die Auslagen, kauften da und dort gefrorenen Fisch, Fleisch, Kartoffeln, Rüben, Kohl. Hände in zerschlissenen Wollhandschuhen tauschten zerknitterte Geldscheine gegen in Zeitungspapier eingewickelte Ware. John blieb vor einem Gemüsestand stehen. Er war hungrig. Sollte er ein paar der Kartoffeln kaufen? Aber wo konnte er sie kochen? Er hatte keine Unterkunft. Die alte Frau hinter dem Stand sprach ihn an. Unverständliche Sprache. Er zeigte auf die Kartoffeln. Sie lamentierte, nahm mit dreckstarren Handschuhen zwei heraus, hielt sie ihm hin. John machte eine Geste, dass er mehr wolle. Sie legte zwei dazu. John nickte. Jemand hinter ihm sagte etwas. Eine mit dicken Fäustlingen behandschuhte Hand streckte einen alten Geldschein an ihm vorbei. Die Frau nahm ihn an, sagte etwas, die Stimme hinter ihm antwortete. Fremde Sprache. John drehte sich um. Der Mann war etwas grösser als er. Langer, abgegriffener Militärmantel, Fellmütze, der schmuddelige Wollschal bedeckte das Gesicht. Die Augen Schlitze, um sie gegen Wind und Kälte zu schützen. Sherlock! John wusste nicht mehr, was geschah. Er starrte den Mann an. Gelähmt vor Überraschung. Es war Sherlock. Es waren Sherlocks Augen. Der Mann nahm die Kartoffeln entgegen. Dann ein schmerzhafter Griff an Johns Oberarm. Der Mann zog ihn weg vom Stand, heftig, grob. Zerrte ihn aus dem Markt, über Betonplatten durch Schneegestöber und Eiswind. So schnell, dass John kaum mithalten konnte. Der Griff an seinem Oberarm hart und unnachgiebig. John verlor jede Orientierung. In einer verlassenen Seitengasse wurde er gegen eine Hauswand gedrückt. Dann liess der Mann los. John starrte in das Gesicht vor sich.

„Sherlock?“

Wasserheller Blick in Johns Augen. Der Mann legte die Zeitungspapiertüte mit den Kartoffeln auf den Boden und schob sich mit unförmigen Fausthandschuhhänden den Schal aus dem Gesicht. Sherlock. Johns Beine drohten nachzugeben, als der Mann im nächsten Augenblick seine Hand vom Handschuh befreite und in Johns Gesicht griff, Johns Schal nach unten schob, sein Gesicht freimachte. Eine harte, warme Hand glitt unter Johns Schal, legte sich an seinen Hals, und im nächsten Augenblick spürte John die Lippen an den seinen. Warme, gierige Lippen. Sherlock. John schloss die Augen und küsste den Mann, küsste ihn, als sei das letzte Mal. Innig und heftig. Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. Heimat. Sherlock. Erfüllung. Schmerzhaft. Schmerzhafte, weite, brennende Liebe. John griff in die Fellmütze, als der andere sich von ihm löste, zog sie dem Mann vom Kopf. Wirre Locken. Sie waren grau. John zog die Handschuhe aus, griff hinein. Griff hinein als suche er Halt, Bestätigung, schaute dabei in die hellen Augen, Schlitze noch immer.

„Sherlock.“

Der andere nickte kurz. Er zog sich die Mütze wieder über den Kopf, schlüpfte in die Handschuhe, nahm die schmutzige Papiertüte mit den Kartoffeln vom Boden auf.

„Komm“, sagte er.

John ging neben ihm her. Windgefegte Kälte. Leere Strassen. Verlassene Gassen. Ein Wohnblock, alt und abgewirtschaftet. 3. Stock. Ein einzelner kahler Raum. Winzig. Geruch nach Rohöl. Eisenbett. Tisch mit Hocker. Regal. In der Ecke ein Spülbecken, daneben ein einfaches Gasrechaud. Ein Holzstuhl. Es war kalt. Der Mann zündete den Ölofen an, der beim Fenster stand. Der Kamin bestand aus einem Metallrohr, das durch die Fensterscheibe nach aussen gezogen worden war. Die Nahtstelle war mit Silikon und Isolierband verklebt.

„Es wird gleich etwas wärmer“, sagte der Mann.

Sein Atem hinterliess eine Fahne von Dampf. Er nahm sich die Mütze vom Kopf, zog sich den Schal vom Gesicht. John öffnete seinen Anorak, streifte die Kapuze hinunter, wickelte den Schal von seinem Hals. Sie standen voreinander und betrachteten sich. John schaute in die blauen Augen, die jetzt offen waren. Offen und voller Emotion.

„John.“ Die Stimme leise und bebend.

John stand und schaute. Sherlock. Er war alt geworden. Knochig. Das Gesicht faltig, die Haut lederig, das Haar grau. Und doch war er so vertraut, so schmerzhaft vertraut.

„Wie lange?“ fragte John tonlos.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er schon suchte. Er hatte die Zeit vergessen, längst vergessen. Hatte nur gesucht, einfach immer nur gesucht, weiter gesucht. Einziges Ziel seines Lebens.

„18 Jahre.“ 

18 Jahre. Aber da war noch immer diese Wärme. Das ungetrübte Glück, das sich umgehend ausbreitete und sie einhüllte, jede andere Realität verdrängte. Sie beide. Sie waren zusammen. 18 Jahre. Sie schauten sich an. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Nichts zu erzählen. Alles, was auch immer geschehen war, war irrelevant. Sherlock machte einen zögernden Schritt und sie umarmten sich. Scheu zuerst, dann heftig. Sie wühlten sich ineinander. Wortlos. Sie liessen sich nicht mehr los. Sie schnupperten aneinander, küssten sich, krallten sich ineinander, bissen sich, weinten, schluchzten. Sie sanken zusammen auf das harte Bett, schälten sich aus den Kleidern und liebten sich. Sie liebten sich aufmerksam und hemmungslos. Sie waren noch immer so vertraut miteinander, waren sich so sicher in dem was sie taten, als hätten sie es gestern erst getan. 18 Jahre. All diese Jahre der Leere. Verpasste Zeit. Jetzt waren sie alt. So viele Jahre glücklos verschwendet.

John erwachte verwirrt. Er hatte heiss, viel zu heiss. Sein Atem ging heftig. Er griff neben sich, berührte den anderen Körper. Gott sei Dank! Sherlock war da. Aber etwas stimmte nicht. John war durcheinander. Er tastete nach der Nachttischlampe, machte Licht und erschrak. Es war Sherlocks Zimmer. Das alte Zimmer an der Baker Street. Er war nicht in Sibirien. Waren sie heimgekehrt? Sherlock lag neben ihm im Bett und brummte leise, beschwerte sich wohl über das Licht. John setzte sich auf und blickte atemlos in den Raum, versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er drehte sich zu Sherlock, betrachtete den wirren Schopf in den Kissen, erste graue Fäden durchzogen das dunkle Haar. Sherlock war nicht grau. Noch nicht. Hatte er geträumt? Sie waren in der Baker Street. Sie wohnten hier. Seit vielen Jahren. John schüttelte sich, versuchte den Traum abzustreifen. Er war so realistisch gewesen, so ungeheuerlich realistisch. John war noch immer voll von diesem intensiven Gefühl von Trauer und Liebe. Eigenartig. Es war lange her, seit er so zusammenhängend geträumt hatte.

„Was ist los, John?“ fragte Sherlock verschlafen. Er hatte sich umgedreht.

„Ich weiss es nicht sicher“, sagte John zögerlich. „Ich glaube, ich habe geträumt. Es war so eindringlich, dass ich noch immer verwirrt bin.“

„Ein Albtraum?“

John holte tief Luft.

„Nein“, sagte er leise. „Es war nur sehr … emotional.“

„Du siehst ziemlich geschafft aus.“

„Ich trinke etwas Wasser.“

John stand auf, ging ins Bad, dann in die Küche, füllte kaltes Wasser in ein Glas und trank, traumverloren an die Spüle gelehnt. In ihm war noch immer Aufruhr. Angst, dass Sherlock weggehen könnte, nicht mehr erreichbar sein könnte. Dass er da draussen irgendwo in der Kälte verschwand, unauffindbar. Dass in irgendeiner Form wahr werden könnte, was er geträumt hatte. Verschollen in Sibirien. Eisige Einsamkeit. Er würde ihn finden, aber zu spät. Am Ende ihrer Leben. Würde er überhaupt bei Sherlock bleiben können, bleiben wollen? Dieses karge, kalte Leben mit ihm teilen? Wovon wollten sie leben? Wurden sie erneut getrennt? Die ganzen 18 Jahre, nur um festzustellen, dass jenes Leben nicht mehr möglich war, das er so lange und verzweifelt gesucht hatte? 

John nahm einen Schluck kaltes Wasser. Er musste den Traum loswerden. Vielleicht war es nur ein Verarbeitungstraum. Vielleicht holten ihn die beiden Jahre ein, in denen er Sherlock tot geglaubt hatte. Vielleicht auch waren es die kommenden Veränderungen, die in seinem Unterbewusstsein rumorten. War es schon so weit, dass er Angst hatte vor Neuem? Vor den Dingen, die nicht genau so weitergingen wie bisher?

John schloss die Augen, als Sherlock in die Küche schlurfte, ihm das Glas aus der Hand nahm und ihn umarmte, weich und warm.

„Komm ins Bett zurück, John.“

„Bleib bei mir, Sherlock.“

„Natürlich. Natürlich bleibe ich bei dir. Wo sollte ich denn hingehen, hm?“

„Sibirien?“ flüsterte John angstvoll, die Augen noch immer geschlossen, in Sherlocks Wärme verschlungen.

„Nicht freiwillig“, sagte Sherlock.

Er hatte für Sekundenbruchteile gezögert mit der Antwort. Er sprach die Worte aus als spotte er. Aber sein Körper hatte sich versteift für einen kurzen Moment. Er war erschrocken. John fühlte es.

„Ich werde dich suchen. So lange, bis ich dich gefunden habe, Sherlock. Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Nie. Ich werde dich suchen bis in den Tod. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man uns trennt.“

Sherlocks Umarmung wurde enger, zärtlicher.

„Niemand trennt uns, John“, sagte er sanft.

„Sicher?“

Schweigen dehnte sich aus. Langes, banges Schweigen. Sherlock löste sich von John, sah ihm in die Augen.

„Nein“, sagte er ernst. „Nichts ist sicher auf dieser Welt, John. Das weisst du auch.“

„Ja. Ja, ich weiss es auch. Sorry. Es war so ein verrückter Traum, weisst du. Ich werde ihn einfach nicht los. Tut mir leid. Lass uns wieder schlafen gehen.“


	2. Sussex

„Was würdest du davon halten, aufs Land zu ziehen?“

„Aufs Land? Was meinst du damit?“

„Sussex. Ein hübsches Cottage. Mildes Klima. Garten. Ruhe. Abenteuer.“

„Abenteuer? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Sherlock. Du würdest versauern vor Langeweile.“

„Nein. Du wärst ja auch da. Oder?“

Sherlock hatte irgendwann damit angefangen und es hörte nicht mehr auf.

„Wir könnten Honigbienen halten“, sagte er. 

„Sherlock, das ist nicht so einfach. Von Bienen muss man etwas verstehen, die kann man nicht einfach halten.“

„Ich meine es ernst, John.“

„Vielleicht, wenn wir alt sind.“

„Wir SIND alt. Lestrade geht in zwei Monaten in Rente. Zeit nachzudenken. Auch für uns.“

John schaute auf. Lestrade in Rente? War das möglich?

Sherlock setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa. Es war das alte. Es war abgenutzt und schäbig geworden in all den Jahren. Sie hatten nie etwas an der Einrichtung ihrer Wohnung in der 221B Baker Street geändert. Auch nicht, nachdem Mrs Hudson ins Altersheim gezogen war. Sie brauchte Pflege. Die untere Wohnung stand seither leer. Mrs Hudson hatte ihnen das Haus überschrieben. Ihnen beiden. Sherlock Holmes und Dr. John H. Watson. John erinnerte sich sehr genau an den Abend, als Mrs Hudson zu ihnen gekommen war und gesagt hatte:

„Ich werde euch das Haus übergeben, bevor ich ins Altersheim muss und solange ich noch selber entscheiden kann. Euch beiden. Ich habe keine Erben und ich will, dass es in gute Hände kommt. Aber ihr müsst dazu heiraten.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir das tun werden, Mrs Hudson“, hatte Sherlock nach einer Schrecksekunde gesagt, und die alte Lady hatte leicht säuerlich angefügt:

“Ihr lebt schon so lange zusammen. Und so wie es aussieht, wird sich daran auch nichts mehr ändern. Wo also liegt das Problem?“

Sie hatten sich angesehen, John und Sherlock. Und Mrs Hudson hatte munter weitergeplaudert:

„Jungfräulich werdet ihr hoffentlich nicht mehr sein nach so vielen Jahren. Oder?“

Mrs Hudson hatte von einem zum anderen geschaut, aber sie hatten beide geschwiegen. Sein privates Leben zu leben war das eine, es öffentlich zu machen etwas ganz anderes.

„Oder steht ihr etwa nicht dazu?“ Mrs Hudsons Stimme tönte provokativ.

„Mrs Hudson“, hatte Sherlock umständlich begonnen, „dazu stehen heisst nicht, es der Welt zu verkünden.“

„Das sollt ihr auch nicht. Ihr müsst nur eure Gemeinschaft rechtlich beglaubigen, damit ich euch das Haus vermachen kann. Alles andere ist eure Sache. Obschon ich mich natürlich wahnsinnig über eine richtige Hochzeit freuen würde. Das wäre so romantisch! Wenn ich das noch erleben dürfte …“

Mrs Hudson klatschte begeistert in die Hände. Sherlock verdrehte die Augen. John schmunzelte.

Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen. Sie hatten Fälle gelöst, Menschenleben gerettet und ihr Leben gelebt. Ihr neu gewonnenes, gemeinsames Leben seit Marys Tod. Der Alltag geprägt von dem, was sie verband. Freundschaft und Liebe. Draussen Freundschaft, Arbeit, Seite an Seite, hart, zäh, unbestechlich, opferbereit. In der Intimität der gemeinsamen Wohnung Liebe, Wärme, Leidenschaft. Auch Auseinandersetzung und Tränen. Nie deklariert. Mrs Hudson hatte Recht. Sie lebten längst als Paar und es wies nichts darauf hin, dass sich dies ändern könnte.

So hatten sie es dann doch getan, nach schwierigen Diskussionen und langem Hin und Her. Sie hatten ihre Gemeinschaft offiziell gemacht, hatten geheiratet. Dem Frieden und Mrs Hudson zuliebe. Still und ohne Aufwand allerdings. Mrs Hudson und Lestrade als verschwiegene Trauzeugen, keine weiteren Menschen. Sozusagen geheim. Es gab sogar Ringe. Keiner von ihnen trug sie, weder John noch Sherlock. Manchmal zog John die Schublade auf und öffnete das kleine Etui, nahm den Ring heraus. Es war ein schmaler, sehr einfacher Platinring, in den „Sherlock“ eingraviert war. Nur das. Sherlock hatte denselben mit „John“. John wusste nicht, ob Sherlock je daran dachte, ob er – wie er es tat – den Ring manchmal betrachtete und an den Finger steckte und sich wünschte, ihn zu tragen, es dann aber doch nicht tat.

„Ich habe bereits ein Cottage gefunden“, sagte Sherlock. „Es liegt ideal für Bienenhaltung. Wir könnten hinfahren und es uns anschauen, wenn du magst.“

„Wir haben bereits ein Haus, Sherlock.“

„Wir werden es vermieten.“

„Mrs Hudson wird das nicht gefallen.“

„Sie sagt, es ist unser Haus, wir können damit machen was wir wollen, es auch verkaufen. Aber das werden wir nicht. Vielleicht will ja einer von uns irgendwann wieder hierher zurück.“

„Und wie willst du das Cottage finanzieren?“

„Was ich geerbt habe reicht als Eigenkapital, die Bank akzeptiert 221B Baker Street als Sicherheit und gibt uns Kredit für den Rest. Wir werden auch ein bisschen Geld brauchen um uns einzurichten.

„Mir scheint, du hast alles bereits eingefädelt.“

Sherlock lächelte.

„Es ist alles vorbereitet“, sagte er. „Das Cottage muss dir nur noch gefallen und es gehört uns.“

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sherlock. Du brauchst meine Unterschrift um dieses Haus hier zu verpfänden. Das ist dir hoffentlich bewusst. Das Haus gehört uns beiden.“

„Ich weiss. Du wirst unterschreiben, John, sobald du das Cottage gesehen hast. Ich bin sicher.“

„Ich habe meine Praxis hier in London. Wie stellst du dir das vor?“

„Gib sie auf. Verkauf sie. Du hast genug Kranke behandelt.“

John blies geräuschvoll die Luft durch die Nase und stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte hin und her.

„Wir hätten über Zukunftspläne reden können, nicht wahr? Vorher. Bevor du alles bereits arrangiert hast.“

Johns Ärger war deutlich herauszuhören.

„Wir reden doch gerade darüber, John. Es ist noch nichts entschieden.“

„Nicht?“ 

John fixierte aufmüpfig Sherlock, der entspannt auf dem Sofa sass, die Beine übereinander, den Arm auf der Rücklehne. Es machte John ungehalten.

„Wer sagt, dass ich nach Sussex will? Du hast mich nie gefragt. Nie. Vielleicht habe ganz andere Pläne fürs Alter.“

„Nämlich?“

John schnaufte und schwieg. Er hatte sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht darüber. Für ihn war es gut wie es war. Baker Street, Sherlock, Praxis, hin und wieder ein Fall. Es gab für ihn keinen Grund, das zu ändern. Er wollte es nicht ändern.

„Betrachte es als Option, John“, sagte Sherlock versöhnlich. „Mehr ist es nicht. Lass uns hinfahren und es anschauen.“

 

***

 

Reife Weizenfelder wechselten ab mit Gerste und mit ausgedehntem Wiesland, auf dem Schafe weideten. Weisse Wolkenbüschel zogen am tiefblauen Himmel. Es war ein wunderbarer Spätsommertag. Das Cottage lag geschützt zwischen alten Bäumen, grünlich grauer Stein, die hohen Sprossenfenster weiss leuchtend. Die Haustür traufständig, eine wilde Rebe nahm fast die ganze Fassade ein. Das Gebäude war zweigeschossig, auf dem Ziegeldach zwei Kamine. Hinter einer Natursteinmauer, an der eine Bougainvillea wuchs, lag der verwilderte Blumengarten. Üppig blühende Schönheit, Duft von Rosen. Insekten brummten, Schmetterlinge taumelten von Blüte zu Blüte. In der mächtigen Linde neben der Haustür lärmten Spatzen. Von irgendwo das Gurren wilder Tauben.

Der Nachbar kam mit dem Fahrrad, stellte sich als Tyler O’Rourke vor und zeigte ihnen das Haus. Es stand seit einigen Wochen leer. Vom alten Ehepaar, das zuletzt hier gewohnt hatte, war die Frau gestorben, der Mann in eine Alterswohnung gezogen. O‘Rourke hatte es übernommen, mögliche Interessenten herumzuführen. Das Haus war ungewöhnlich gut gepflegt und ausgestattet. Das Erdgeschoss offen, nackte Natursteinmauer, freiliegende Deckenbalken aus Eiche, Kamin. Die Küche durch eine halbhohe Mauer abgetrennt vom Wohnraum, ausgestattet mit einem modernen Holzfeuerherd. Im hinteren Teil des Hauses, einem offensichtlich späteren Anbau, eine Toilette und zwei kleinere Räume, eine Werkstatt vielleicht, eine Vorratskammer. Im Obergeschoss zwei Zimmer und ein Bad. Blick auf den Obstgarten, dahinter endloses Wiesland, Felder, dunkle Waldstücke. Ein Bach zog sich durch die grünen Auen, schmales Silberband. John betrachtete alles schweigend, während Sherlock sich mit O’Rourke über Infrastruktur, Nachbarschaft, die Beschaffenheit des Bodens und die Kunst der Bienenhaltung unterhielt.

„Leben Sie bereits zusammen?“ fragte O’Rourke, der seinerseits Erkundigungen über die mögliche Käuferschaft einzuziehen schien. 

„Ja. Wir sind verheiratet“, sagte Sherlock einfach und ging zum nächsten Thema über.

John, der am Fenster stand und sich vorstellte, wie die Landschaft im Winter aussehen würde, schauderte. Sherlocks überraschend eindeutige Aussage berührte und verwunderte ihn. Er hatte diese Worte noch nie aus Sherlocks Mund gehört. Gleichzeitig lag vor seinen Augen dieses weite, ebene Wiesland. Leere, über die im Winter ungehindert der Wind fegen würde. Liebe und Angst, Vertrautheit und Fremde. Die Mischung der Empfindungen erinnerte ihn an den Traum. 

„John?“ Sherlock legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Lass uns den Garten anschauen.“

John brauchte einen Moment, um sich aus der Verstrickung seiner Gefühle zu lösen.

„Gefällt es dir nicht?“ fragte Sherlock vorsichtig.

„Doch. Es ist wunderschön“, sagte John und schaute in die wasserhellen Augen, durch die ein Schatten flackerte.

„Aber?“

John holte langsam Luft.

„Ich weiss nicht, ob das hier unsere Zukunft ist, Sherlock“, antwortete er ehrlich.

„Es ist noch nichts entschieden. Wir können auch nein sagen.“

„Ich weiss. Danke.“

Sie stiegen schweigend die hölzerne Treppe hinunter. O’Rourke wartete bereits um ihnen die Umgebung zu zeigen. Es gehörte ein ansehnliches Stück Land zum Haus. Das meiste davon war als Weide- und Anbaufläche an den benachbarten Bauern verpachtet. Der ehemalige Gemüsegarten zwischen niedrigen Bruchsteinmauern lag brach. Der Blumengarten hatte auf ihn übergegriffen und ihn zu überwuchern begonnen. Die Brombeerhecke nahm den ganzen hinteren Teil ein, satte Fülle praller Beeren, dazwischen weisse Blüten, besucht von Bienen. Die Bäume im Obstgarten waren alt aber gepflegt, professioneller Ertragsschnitt. Erste Äpfel waren heruntergefallen, lagen rotleuchtend im sonnenbeschienenen Gras. John nahm einen davon auf, biss hinein. Er schmeckte süss und kräftig. 

„Wenn Sie sich schnell für das Haus entscheiden, nehmen Sie die diesjährige Ernte noch mit“, sagte O’Rourke.

John nickte nachdenklich. Sein Blick traf den von Sherlock, blieb einen langen Moment darin hängen. Tyler O’Rourke lächelte.


	3. Der König von Frankreich

John hatte sich schwer getan, seine Praxis aufzugeben. Ein junges Ärzte-Ehepaar hatte sie ihm abgekauft, sie Allgemeinmedizinerin, er Homöopath. Das Geld setzte John für die Sanierung des Cottage ein. Die sanitären Anlagen mussten erneuert werden, in den beiden Zimmern im Obergeschoss waren neue Holzböden fällig und die Fenster brauchten eine bessere Isolierung. Sherlock hatte einen Plan des Hauses angefertigt, aber es gab keine Diskussionen über die Belegung der Räume. Sherlock bezog das grössere Zimmer im Obergeschoss, John das kleinere. Sie behielten es genauso bei wie in der Baker Street: Sherlocks Doppelbett galt als gemeinsame Schlafstelle, Johns Einzelbett als Ausweichmöglichkeit. Sie stellten ihre alten Möbel in den grosszügigen Wohnraum und bald sah es aus wie im Wohnzimmer in London, nur etwas rustikaler.

Anfang Winter zogen sie ein. Lestrade und Molly halfen beim Umzug, und auch der neue Nachbar, Tyler O’Rourke und seine Familie packten mit an. Elsie, seine Frau, kochte für alle, das kleinste Kind am Rockzipfel. Die mittleren beiden tobten im Haus herum, die ältere Tochter half beim Tragen und Möbel zusammenbauen. Es war ein regnerischer Tag. Mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit legte sich dichter Nebel auf die Landschaft. Sie feuerten den Kamin ein und genossen den ersten Abend im Kreis alter und neuer Freunde. Dann fuhren Molly und Lestrade zurück nach London, die O’Rourkes nach Hause.

John und Sherlock blieben allein zurück. Sie lagen vor dem Kamin in ihren Sesseln, die Beine von sich gestreckt, und tranken schweigend vom schottischen Single Malt, den Lestrade mitgebracht hatte. Er schmeckte leicht rauchig, gehaltvolles Aroma, nach getrockneten Früchten vielleicht, etwas Vanille. Das Feuer knisterte, warf flackerndes Licht auf die Szene. Angenehme Wärme füllte den Raum. Sie schauten in die Flammen, beide, hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Sie waren hundemüde.

„Danke, John“, sagte Sherlock irgendwann in die Stille hinein, warm und leise.

John hob verwundert den Blick. Sherlock sass da, gedankenabwesend, drehte versonnen sein Glas, das er auf die breite Armlehne des Sessels gestellt hatte. Seine Finger tasteten über das glatte Material, Spiel der Sehnen auf seiner Hand. Er lag hingegossen in den Stuhl, entspannt und weich, das Haar zerzaust von der ungewohnten Arbeit des Tages. Das Licht des Feuers spielte in seinem Gesicht. Es war einer jener Augenblicke, in denen John wusste, dass er diesen Mann liebte. Mehr als er je begreifen würde. 

„Danke wofür?“ fragte John.

Wasserhelle Augen fanden die seinen. Die Pupillen weit, voll von Emotion. Sherlocks Stirn kräuselte sich für einen kurzen Moment, vielleicht wollte er antworten. Aber dann tat er es doch nicht. Sie schauten sich nur an. Lange. Die Blicke weit offen. Ernst. Ergriffen. Es brauchte keine Worte. Sie wussten es beide. Wussten es voneinander.

Etwas später gingen sie nach oben. Die neue Dusche funktionierte einwandfrei. Sie verkrochen sich in Sherlocks Bett zwischen Regalbrettern, Säcken, Umzugskisten und Kartons. Die oberen Räume waren noch nicht eingerichtet. Von der Decke hing die nackte Glühbirne. Als sie sie löschten, war es stockdunkel. Stockdunkel und still. Keine Autos, keine U-Bahn, keine Menschen, keine Strassenbeleuchtung, keine blinkenden Reklamen. Nichts. Absolute Schwärze. John lag auf dem Rücken und starrte ins Dunkel. Sherlock wühlte neben ihm mit Decke und Kissen, wickelte sich ein und drehte sich weg. John horchte in die undurchdringliche Finsternis. Sherlocks Atem. Das hohe Sirren war sein eigenes Blut in den Ohren, das wusste er. Das kam nicht von draussen. Da draussen war nur das leise Plätschern des Brunnens hinter dem Haus, gedämpft vom schweren Nebel. Kein Schrei eines Vogels, kein Knacken von Ästchen, keine Schritte, kein Metallgeräusch. John holte tief und verwirrt Luft. Nein, falscher Film. Verdammt nochmal! Er war in Sussex. Nicht in Afghanistan. Afghanistan, noch immer dieses Afghanistan. Dieses Trauma. Tiefschwarze, gefährliche, undurchschaubare Neumondnacht. Absolute Stille. Dann plötzlich das leise Knacken ganz in der Nähe, Klicken von Metall und unvermittelt der Feuerhagel, Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, unerwartet. Granateneinschlag. Schreie. Blut. Gemetzel. Tod.

Sherlock hatte sich umgedreht. Warmer Atemstrom an Johns Ohr. Vertrauter Duft. John schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er tastete unter der Decke nach Sherlock. Eine harte, sehnige Hand umfasste die seine und hielt sie fest. Es war alles gut, alles gut. Nur etwas Veränderung. Sie waren umgezogen aufs Land, das war alles. Sussex. Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt. Das war ok. Sie waren zusammen. Sie waren alt geworden. Sie konnten nicht Verbrecher jagen bis sie 80 waren. Irgendeinmal war Schluss. Bienen züchten. Garten pflegen. Äpfel ernten. Warum nicht? Er würde sich daran gewöhnen.

 

***

 

Der kommende Tag begann freundlich. Es regnete nicht mehr und der Nebel löste sich nach und nach auf. John und Sherlock hatten ausgeschlafen und sich gerade an den Küchentisch gesetzt mit ihrem Frühstückstee, als draussen auf dem gekiesten Vorplatz ein unbekannter Geländewagen vorfuhr. Ein paar Sekunden später klopfte jemand an die Haustüre. John stand auf und öffnete. Die Frau war bleich, ihre Jacke schmutzig und blutverschmiert.

„Doktor Watson? Tyler O’Rourke hat gesagt, dass Sie Arzt sind. Mein Mann ist gestürzt und in die Egge gefallen.“

John schluckte seinen Toast hinunter.

„Wo ist er?“

„Im Auto.“

Zwei Minuten später sass der Bauer in der Küche. John schnitt das blutdurchtränkte Hemd auf und reinigte mit heissem Wasser den Oberarm, der von der Egge durchstossen worden war. Er holte seine Arzttasche, die zwischen den Umzugskisten in seinem Zimmer stand, spritzte dem Mann ein Schmerzmittel und desinfizierte die Wunde.

„Haben Sie keinen Arzt hier?“ fragte John, während er den Arm verband.

„Dr. Halsey ist in Dallington. Bis wird dort wären, hätte mein Mann noch mehr Blut verloren.“

„Das ist richtig. Falls die Wunde Probleme machen sollte, gehen Sie damit dann aber bitte zu Dr. Halsey.“

„Machen wir. Danke, Doktor Watson. Was sind wir Ihnen schuldig?“

„Nichts. Ich praktiziere nicht mehr.“

Die beiden gingen. John wusch sich, räumte das medizinische Material in der Küche weg. Sherlock hatte, schon als die Leute gekommen waren, seinen Tee genommen und sich in den Wohnraum zurückgezogen. Er sass vor seinem Laptop und grinste, als sich John zu ihm setzte. 

„Einmal Doktor, immer Doktor“, spöttelte er ohne aufzuschauen.

„Halt die Klappe, Sherlock“, erwiderte John liebevoll, bevor auch er sich daran machte, Mails und Blog zu checken.

Der Blog platzte vor Kommentaren zu der Meldung, dass Sherlock Holmes in den Ruhestand gegangen war und künftig ein geruhsames Leben als Bienenhalter in Sussex führen werde.

„Die meisten finden, du habest das ruhigere Leben verdient und gratulieren“, sagte John, während er durch die Kommentare klickte. „Ein paar finden es schade, dass du nicht mehr ermittelst. Viele fragen sich, wer jetzt die unlösbaren Fälle löst. Ah! Und einer schreibt tatsächlich, dass er nicht daran glaubt, dass du wirklich aufhörst.“

„Lass sie reden“, antwortete Sherlock.

Es schien ihn nicht wirklich zu interessieren. Er war vertieft in irgendwelche Daten. Nach einer Weile, während John an einem neuen Blog-Eintrag schrieb, kam eine SMS auf Sherlocks Handy. Sherlock las sie und sagte dann ruhig, aber unerwartet:

„Mycroft will mich sehen.“

„Mycroft? Warum will er dich sehen? Er kann anrufen oder mailen.“

„Keine Ahnung. Er wird irgendetwas von mir wollen. Er holt mich ab.“

„Wie bitte?“

Sherlock schaute auf die Uhr. 

„Er wird in knapp zwei Stunden hier sein.“

„Sherlock! Wir sind gestern erst eingezogen! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, dass du dich von ihm einfach wieder nach London zurückholen lässt.“

„Wir sind im Ruhestand, John. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Ich bin spätestens morgen Abend zurück.“

„Kann das nicht warten? Wir haben noch nicht einmal unsere Zimmer eingeräumt.“

Sherlock zuckte gelassen die Schultern, und während er weiter auf dem Laptop herumklickte:

„Du kennst ihn. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat …“

John schloss seinen Laptop und stand auf, schnaubte ungehalten. Er ging ein paar Schritte vor Sherlock auf und ab und sagte dann mürrisch:

„Das gefällt mir nicht, Sherlock. Er kann einfach mit dem Finger schnippen und du juckst davon.“

„Er ist mein Bruder, John.“

„Dann soll er sich wie ein Bruder benehmen und nicht wie der König von Frankreich.“

Sherlock schaute auf.

„Er IST der König“, sagte er ernst, „nicht von Frankreich, aber des britischen Sicherheitsdienstes.“

„Er ist im Ruhestand.“

„Wer‘s glaubt wird selig“, bemerkte Sherlock spöttisch.

„Genau das, Sherlock“, sagte John verärgert und zeigte mit dem Finger vehement auf den Freund, „genau das gefällt mir gar nicht!“

Draussen auf dem Vorplatz knirschte Kies unter den Rädern eines Wagens. John und Sherlock schauten beide auf, schauten aus dem Fenster. Es war der Geländewagen, mit dem die Bäuerin vor einer Stunde ihren Mann gebracht hatte. Die Frau stieg aus, liess die Wagentür offen. Sie deponierte etwas am Eingang und fuhr wieder weg. John und Sherlock schauten sich ratlos an. John ging zur Haustür und öffnete sie. Ein 10 kg-Sack Kartoffeln und zwei Gläser Apfelmus standen davor.

 

***

 

Mycroft kam nicht selber. Er schickte nur den Wagen mit Chauffeur um Sherlock abzuholen. Sherlock nahm nichts mit, nicht einmal seinen Laptop. Zeichen, dass er nicht lange wegbleiben würde. Es beruhigte John ein wenig. Sherlock umarmte ihn, bevor er hinausging zur wartenden Limousine, umarmte ihn zärtlich und länger als erwartet, strich mit der Hand durch sein Haar und küsste ihn sanft aber kurz auf den Mund.

„Bis bald“, sagte er liebevoll.

„Pass auf dich auf, Sherlock.“

Sherlock zwinkerte ihm zu bevor er einstieg. Der Wagen fuhr weg. Der Kies des Vorplatzes knirschte unter den Reifen. John stand im Türrahmen und hob halbherzig die Hand zu einem letzten Gruss.


	4. Der Auftrag

John schenkte sich einen Whisky ein, trank einen Schluck. Er hatte nicht die Ruhe, sich mit dem Glas vor den Kamin zu setzen, ging im Wohnraum auf und ab, schaute aus dem Fenster hinaus in die stockdunkle Nacht in der Hoffnung, die Scheinwerfer eines Autos würden auftauchen. Es war nach 23 Uhr und Sherlock war noch nicht zurückgekehrt. John wartete schon den ganzen Tag. Ich bin bis spätestens morgen Abend zurück. Sherlock antwortete nicht auf die SMS, die er ihm geschrieben hatte. Anrufe aufs Handy gingen direkt auf die Sprachbox. John hatte zwei oder drei Nachrichten hinterlassen, hatte um Rückruf gebeten. Sherlock hatte sich nicht gemeldet. Auch bei Mycroft hatte John auf die Sprachbox geredet. Auch da Funkstille. 

John war sich bewusst, wie sinnlos es war, auf Sherlock zu warten. Es änderte nichts, ob er schlief oder im Wohnzimmer herumwanderte. John nahm das Blatt vom Tisch, das er hingelegt hatte und betrachtete noch einmal die beiden Bilder. Er hatte Sherlock fragen wollen danach, nach den beiden Bildern und ihrer Herkunft. Auf dem oberen der Ausschnitt einer kahlen Wohnung. Ein Ofen. Rechts davon ein Fenster. Ein alter Holztisch mit einer Tasse darauf, links angeschnitten ein altertümlicher Gasherd. Auf dem unteren Bild ein Plattenbau, aufgenommen von einem leeren Feld aus, das den ganzen Vordergrund einnahm. Aufgewühlte Erde, Baugrube. Es lag wenig Schnee, der Boden schien tiefgefroren, der Himmel war grau. Jemand hatte die beiden Bilder auf ein Blatt kopiert, es ausgedruckt, alter Computerausdruck, die Farben verblasst. Darunter stand etwas Text, handschriftlich, Kugelschreiber. Es war Kyrillisch.

John hatte das Blatt gefunden beim Einräumen des Aktenschrankes. Es war zuoberst auf dem Stapel Papier gelegen, den Sherlock achtlos in eine Umzugskiste gepackt hatte. Es war John sofort aufgefallen. Er hatte davon geträumt. Von dieser Wohnung. Von der nackten Kälte. Von diesen Bildern. Und er erinnerte sich an den Abend in der Baker Street, vor ein paar Wochen. Sherlock hatte auf seinem Laptop geschrieben, das Blatt neben sich. Er, John, hatte die Bilder betrachtet und Sherlock gefragt, ob das ein neuer Fall sei.

„Alter Kram“, hatte dieser geantwortet ohne das Schreiben zu unterbrechen. 

John hatte auf Sherlocks Bildschirm geschaut und überrascht festgestellt, dass Sherlock kyrillisch tippte. Fliessend. Er schrieb offensichtlich in einem russischen Mailing-Programm.

„Hast du russische Brieffreunde?“ hatte John gefragt.

Sherlock hatte gelacht.

„Nein. Mycroft und ich korrespondieren manchmal auf Russisch um in Übung zu bleiben.“

„Und was heisst das?“ John hatte auf den handschriftlichen Text unter den beiden Fotos gezeigt.

„Eine Adresse“, hatte Sherlock geantwortet.

John hatte davon geträumt. Diese Kombination aus Erstaunen und Angst. Er war beunruhigt gewesen, dass Sherlock russisch korrespondierte und er ahnungslos gewesen war. So viele Jahre gemeinsamen Lebens und er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Sherlock sich russisch verständigen konnte. Es hatte ihn erschreckt. Und dieser Schatten von Misstrauen. Hochgequollen wie eine düstere Wolke aus der Tiefe seines Unterbewusstseins. Wer war Sherlock? War er auf ihn hereingefallen wie auf Mary, Agentin und mehrfache Mörderin, und er hatte nichts davon bemerkt? Er hatte sie geheiratet und nicht einmal ihren Namen gewusst. Verbrachte er sein Leben, fast sein ganzes Leben schon, mit einem Mann, den er nicht kannte?

John liess sich mit dem Whiskyglas in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken, starrte in die Glut. Ein paar Sekunden später stand er wieder auf, stellte das Glas auf den Kaminsims und legte Holz nach. Er war zu unruhig um sitzen zu bleiben, ging in die Küche und setzte Tee auf. Er hatte einen ausgefüllten Tag hinter sich. Schon am frühen Morgen war eine Frau vor der Tür gestanden mit einem Mädchen, das auf dem Weg zur Schule vom Fahrrad gestürzt war und den Arm gebrochen hatte. Er hatte den Arm geschient, die Wunden versorgt und die Frau zu Dr. Halsey nach Dallington verwiesen. Etwas später hatte die Frau ihm Apfelsaft und ein Holzofenbrot gebracht. Am frühen Nachmittag war Dr. Halsey vor der Tür gestanden, ein grosser Mann mittleren Alters, rothaarig, wache haselnussbraune Augen, freundliches Gesicht.

„Ich komme von der Hausgeburt bei den Reids und dachte, ich schaue bei Ihnen vorbei“, hatte er gesagt. „Ich habe gehört, Sie sind Arzt.“

John hatte ihn hereingebeten und sie hatten zusammen Tee getrunken und darüber geredet, wie sie zusammenarbeiten könnten. Besser: Dr. Halsey hatte John überfallen damit, dass er dringend Verstärkung bräuchte, dankbar wäre, wenn John ihm Patienten abnähme.

„Ich habe keine Praxis mehr. Eigentlich bin ich im Ruhestand“, hatte John geantwortet.

„Sie könnten offiziell in meiner Praxis arbeiten und über mich Material und Medikamente beziehen. Sozusagen als Aussenposten.“

John hatte versprochen, es sich zu überlegen. Das Angebot reizte ihn, aber er wollte seine Arbeitszeit begrenzt wissen. Zwei Tage in der Woche. Höchstens. Und Notfälle. Dr. Halsey war höchst erfreut gewesen. Er sei dankbar für jeden Patienten, den John hier draussen übernehmen könne.

„Sie leben mit Ihrer Frau hier?“ hatte Dr. Leo Halsey gefragt, nachdem John ihm eine Entscheidung innerhalb von sieben Tagen versprochen hatte.

„Mit meinem Partner.“

„Oh. Sie leben mit einem Mann.“

„Haben Sie ein Problem damit?“

„Nein. Im Gegenteil.“

Sie hatten Tee getrunken, John hatte Kekse aufgetischt und Dr. Halsey hatte überraschend gestanden:

„Das ist sowas wie mein heimlicher Traum, wissen Sie. Mit einem Mann zu leben.“

„Und warum tun Sie es nicht?“

„Dafür gibt es mindestens zwei schwerwiegende Gründe“, hatte Halsey geantwortet, nachdenklich. „Zum ersten habe ich meine Frau kennengelernt und drei süsse Töchter gezeugt, bevor mir klar war, wovon ich träume. Ich liebe meine Kinder über alles und werde sie nie im Leben verlassen.“

„Und der zweite Grund?“

„Ich habe den richtigen Mann noch nicht getroffen“, sagte Dr. Halsey scheu. „Aber das ist wohl auch besser so, nicht wahr?“

Bitteres Lächeln aus rehbraunen Augen. Und John hatte gedacht, unkontrolliert: _Wehe, du verliebst dich in Sherlock!_ Aber dann hatte Halsey erklärt:

„Es ist ein schöner Traum und es wird wohl einer bleiben. Ich lebe eigentlich ganz gut damit. Es erspart mir Enttäuschungen.“

Damit war das Thema abgeschlossen gewesen und Dr. Hasley war wenige Minuten später gegangen.

 

***

 

Kurz nach Mitternacht. John hatte Tee aufgebrüht, merkte, dass er keinerlei Lust darauf hatte. Wo war Sherlock? John versuchte ein weiteres Mal Sherlocks Handy zu erreichen. Wieder die Sprachbox. Er schrieb eine SMS:

_Sherlock, bitte! Ich mache mir Sorgen. JW_

Wartete. Trank einen Schluck Whisky. Draussen die Dunkelheit. Keine Scheinwerfer, kein Wagen. Kein Kies, der unter Rädern knirscht. John wählte Mycrofts Nummer, liess lange läuten. Keine Sprachbox. Gut. Sehr gut!

„Holmes.“ Mycrofts Stimme klang verärgert.

„Mycroft, wo ist Sherlock?“

„John! Wissen Sie, wie spät es ist?“ Vorwurfsvoller Ton.

„Vierzehn Minuten nach Mitternacht. Wo ist Sherlock?“

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich bin nicht sein Babysitter.“

„Sie haben ihn angefordert!“

„Ich habe was?“

„Ihn nach London zitiert und hier abholen lassen. Wo also ist er?“

„Es muss sich um einen Irrtum handeln, John.“

„Ihr Wagen ist hier vorgefahren und hat Sherlock abgeholt. Wo bitte soll hier der Irrtum liegen?“

„Ich habe ihn nicht angefordert“, sagte Mycroft.

„Sondern?“

„Hören Sie, John. Klären Sie diese Dinge bitte mit Sherlock. Ich habe nichts damit zu tun.“

Und bevor John antworten konnte, hatte Mycroft aufgehängt. John wählte die Nummer umgehend noch einmal.

„John. Es ist nach Mitternacht!“ schimpfte Mycroft, als er das Telefon abnahm.

„Mycroft“, John versuchte freundlich zu sein. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sherlock. Er wollte heute im Laufe des Tages zurückkommen und ist nicht hier, hat das Handy ausgeschaltet und reagiert nicht auf SMS.“

Mycroft schnaufte am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Und Sie wissen nicht, wo er hingegangen ist?“

„Nein. Er sagte, Sie bräuchten ihn. Ich nahm an, er ginge zu Ihnen.“

„Nahmen Sie an, soso.“

„Verdammt, Mycroft! Wissen SIE, wo er ist?“

Es war einen langen Moment still am anderen Ende der Leitung. Dann fragte Mycroft unerwartet:

„Hat Sherlock Ihnen nichts erzählt?“

„Was erzählt?“

Mycroft atmete hörbar ein und aus.

„Ich werde mich nicht zwischen Stuhl und Bank setzen, Doktor Watson“, sagte er abweisend.

„Wo ist Sherlock, verdammt nochmal!“ John schrie es ins Telefon, und Mycroft sagte, abschätzig:

„Reissen Sie sich zusammen, John! Er kommt schon wieder. Er ist bisher immer wieder zu Ihnen zurückgekehrt, oder?“ Es tönte derart angeekelt, dass John sich zusammenreissen musste, Mycroft nicht anzubrüllen.

„Sagen Sie mir, wo er ist, Mycroft“, sagte er stattdessen so sachlich wie möglich.

„Tut mir leid, John. Ich bin nicht befugt, Ihnen in dieser Sache Auskunft zu geben“, antwortete Mycroft ebenso sachlich.

John erwartete, dass Mycroft das Gespräch hier beenden würde, aber er tat es nicht. John hörte Mycrofts Atem durch das Telefon und fragte:

„Können Sie mir einen Hinweis geben? Nur einen Hinweis. Bitte.“

„Sherlock ist nicht in akuter Gefahr“, sagte Mycroft.

„Ist er in London?“

„Nein. Geben Sie ihm etwas Zeit. Er wird zurückkommen.“

„Er erledigt einen Auftrag für Sie, nicht wahr? Wo?“

Mycroft schwieg.

„Mycroft?“

„Gute Nacht, John.“

Klick. Mycroft hatte aufgehängt. John fluchte. Er fluchte und wanderte rastlos im Wohnzimmer herum. Er hatte keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, wo Sherlock hingegangen sein könnte. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass Mycroft Recht hatte. Sherlock war oft weggegangen, hatte Aufträge für den Nachrichtendienst erledigt, meist irgendwo im Osten. Kleinere Sachen in der Regel. Er war nie lange weggeblieben. Ja, und manchmal hatte er auch sein Handy abgestellt, manchmal sogar in London gelassen, hatte von seinem Bruder ein anderes bekommen, ein neutrales. Sherlock hatte immer Angst gehabt, jemand könnte eine Verbindung zu John finden, ihn damit unter Druck setzen. John war dann in London geblieben, ungern, aber wissend, dass Sherlock zurückkehren würde. Dass Mycrofts Leute auf ihn aufpassen, ihn schützen würden da draussen. Er hatte in der Praxis gearbeitet und die Tage waren verflogen und Sherlock war zurückgekommen. Er hatte Sherlocks Wunden versorgt, manchmal, Zeichen, dass der Einsatz gefährlich gewesen war. Er hatte nicht gefragt. Sherlock hatte nicht erzählt.

Diesmal war es anders. Sherlocks Einsatzinformation fehlte. Kein Anruf, keine SMS wie sonst. _John, bin für ein paar Tage in Tschechien. Mittwoch zurück._ Und dann war er Mittwoch auch wirklich zurückgekommen. Immer. Oder er hatte angerufen, irgendwo aus einer Telefonzelle oder eine SMS geschickt von einem fremden Handy. _Dauert länger, komme Freitag._

Diesmal fehlte jede Information. Und auch Mycrofts Reaktion war seltsam. John wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sich schlafen legen und nochmals einen Tag warten? Zu Mycroft fahren und ihn in die Mangel nehmen? Lestrade anrufen? John entschied sich für ersteres. Er würde nochmals einen Tag warten. Nein, vielleicht keinen ganzen Tag, aber diese Nacht. Morgen würde er entscheiden. Vielleicht kam Sherlock nicht dazu, ihn zu informieren. Und Mycroft hatte bestätigt, dass Sherlock nicht in akuter Gefahr war, wusste also, wo Sherlock steckte. Das war schon mal gut. Mycroft würde seinen Bruder im Auge behalten. Also ruhig Blut.


	5. 582 d

Es verschlug John den Atem von der Wucht der Kälte, als er aus dem Flughafengebäude trat. Er blieb unvermittelt stehen, überrumpelt vom schmerzhaften Biss des Frostes. Die digitale Anzeige über der Tür zeigte die Ortszeit von Jakutsk und eine Temperatur von minus 34 Grad Celsius. John ging wieder hinein hinter die Glastür, wickelte sich den Schal um Hals und Gesicht, stülpte die Kapuze seines Anoraks darüber, zog den Reissverschluss bis ganz nach oben. Handschuhe. Er hatte nur wenig Handgepäck, hängte sich die Sporttasche über die Schulter und trat erneut hinaus. 

Der Taxifahrer nickte, als John ihm den Zettel hinhielt und klar machte, dass er nichts von dem verstand, was dieser sagte. Das Taxi stank nach Alkohol und Schweiss. John lehnte sich zurück in das verschlissene Polster des Rücksitzes und starrte hinaus in die unwirkliche Stadt. Stein und Bein gefroren. Weit, kahl, kalt. John hatte vor zwei Tagen Mycroft besucht und ihn unter Druck gesetzt, ihm den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und mit dem Oberkörper auf den Schreibtisch gedrückt. Das war problemlos gegangen. Mycroft war ein Kopfmensch, unsicher im Einsatz seines Körpers. John war Soldat, noch immer. Noch immer durchtrainiert, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Mycroft hatte ihm diese Adresse gegeben, hatte sie ihm auf Kyrillisch notiert: Andrej Igorowitsch Sorokin, irgendwo in einem Aussenquartier in Jakutsk.

Die Strasse war voller vereister Schlaglöcher, Abfall lag am Strassenrand. Das Taxi hielt vor einem der Wohnblocks. John konnte nicht sagen, ob es das Haus war, das er auf dem Foto gesehen hatte. Die Häuser hier draussen sahen alle gleich aus. Endlose riesige Plattenbauten, einer schäbiger als der andere. Es roch nach Rauch und Gas. John konnte die Nummer über der Haustür lesen, weil sie in arabischen Ziffern angeschrieben war. Das war hilfreich. Er war da. Zumindest stimmte die Hausnummer. 582 plus ein kyrillischer Buchstabe. John hatte nachgeschaut, es war d. 582 d. Der Taxifahrer nahm den zerknitterten Geldschein, den John ihm hinstreckte und gab ihm eine Handvoll anderer zerknitterter Geldscheine zurück. John steckte sie unbesehen in die Jackentasche. Kein Mensch auf der Strasse. Die Tür zu 582 d war nicht abgeschlossen. John ging das Treppenhaus hoch. Geruch nach Chlor und Essen. Er wusste nicht, wo dieser Andrej Igorowitsch wohnte, er konnte die Beschriftungen an den Türen nicht lesen, soweit sie überhaupt vorhanden waren. Er läutete an der nächstbesten Tür. Die Klingel funktionierte nicht. John klopfte. Und da nichts geschah, rief er, heftiger klopfend:

„Hallo. Wohnt hier jemand? Hallo!“

Die Türe nebenan ging auf. Eine junge Frau sprach ihn auf Russisch an. John zeigte ihr den Zettel mit der Adresse. Sie las, dann redete sie auf ihn ein, gestikulierte. Sie zeigte vier Finger und wies nach oben, winkte dann aber ab und zeigte mit krabbelnden Fingern an, dass er weggegangen sei. John nickte, und auf seine Frage, wo Andrej Igorowitsch denn sein könnte, machte sie ihm ein Zeichen, dass sie etwas zum Schreiben brauche. John kramte nach dem Kugelschreiber und die Frau schrieb ihm auf die Rückseite seines Adress-Zettels eine neue Adresse und deutete mit dem Finger darauf. John bedankte sich, ging dann aber doch noch ins 4. Obergeschoss und untersuchte die Anschriften der drei Türen. Eine passte. John klopfte, läutete. Nichts. Er drückte die Türklinke. Die Wohnung war abgeschlossen.

John ging hinaus auf die Strasse, ging durch die Kälte. Es gab hier weit und breit kein Taxi. Die Strasse war menschenleer. John schritt zügig aus, ging vornübergebeugt um sein Gesicht zu schützen, den Schal um Mund und Nase gebunden, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Der harte Wind blies ihm eisige Luft entgegen. Häuserblock an Häuserblock. Grau und abweisend. John ging stadteinwärts. Irgendwann würde er auf Menschen treffen, in die Innenstadt kommen, ein Taxi finden. Und er würde irgendwann diesem Andrej Igorowitsch Sorokin gegenüber stehen und ihn zwingen, ihn zu Sherlock zu führen. John war entschlossen. Er war deswegen hierher geflogen. Er musste ihn finden. Und er würde ihn finden. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Nie. Es gab seit Tagen keine Lebenszeichen mehr von Sherlock. Irgendetwas war geschehen. John ging wie in Trance. Sibirien. Die Unwirklichkeit dessen, was er gerade tat, verwirrte ihn, und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie alleine er war ohne Sherlock an der Seite, wie verloren in dieser fremden kalten Stadt.

Es war die Adresse eines Krankenhauses. Die Leute wiesen ihn von einer Strasse zur nächsten. Taxi war keines erreichbar. John ging zu Fuss. Es dämmerte bereits in den Abend hinein, die Temperatur war noch weiter gesunken, als er endlich vor dem pompösen, aber bröckelnden Portal der Klinik stand. Die Frau am Empfang schrieb ihm die Nummer 209 auf den Zettel, den ihr John hingestreckt hatte, und John ging das kahle Treppenhaus hoch ins zweite Obergeschoss. Vertrauter Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel. Krankenhäuser rochen überall gleich. Johns Beine waren durchfroren und schmerzten beim Treppensteigen. Schwatzende Menschen in weissen Kitteln kamen ihm entgegen. Oben ein langer Gang, einzelne abgestellte Betten, medizinisches Material, Personal, das aus Zimmern kam und in andere Zimmer wieder verschwand. John folgte dem Pfeil 201-230 und betrat einen Seitenkorridor. Er ging ein paar Schritte. Dann blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Ganz vorne am Ende des Korridors stand am Fenster ein Mann, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und telefonierte mit einem Handy. Er palaverte auf Russisch, aber John kannte die Stimme. Er kannte die Stimme und die hohe Gestalt im dicken Daunen-Anorak. Es war Sherlock.

John blieb stehen, verblüfft. Er hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht das. Nicht, dass Sherlock unbehelligt in einem Krankenhaus stehen und telefonieren würde. Sherlock drehte sich um. Er schien genauso zu erstarren wie John. Er beendete das Gespräch umgehend, kam auf ihn zu, blieb vor ihm stehen.

„John“, sagte er ungläubig, „was tust du hier?“

„Dich suchen.“

„Das geht nicht. Du musst hier weg. Flieg zurück nach London, John. So schnell als möglich.“

„Nein.“

„Woher weisst du, wo ich bin?“

„Von Mycroft.“

„Du musst zurück, John, bitte.“

Ein junger Mann war den Korridor entlang gekommen. Ein tiefblauer fragender Blick streifte John. Der Mann wechselte ein paar leise Worte mit Sherlock, umarmte ihn herzlich, küsste ihn auf die Wangen. Sherlock sagte etwas zu ihm, sanft, und der Mann verschwand im Zimmer 209.

John betrachtete die Szene bestürzt. Die Interaktion zwischen Sherlock und dem Mann, die Nähe, die offensichtliche Intimität zwischen den beiden, fuhr wie der Schnitt einer Sense durch seine Eingeweide.

„Wer ist das?“

„Hast du die Adresse der Wohnung?“ fragte Sherlock ohne auf Johns Frage einzugehen.

John kramte den Zettel hervor und zeigte ihn Sherlock, dieser nickte:

„Fahr dorthin und warte auf mich.“ 

Sherlock kramte in seinem Anorak und nahm einen Schlüssel heraus, hielt ihn John hin:

„Viertes Obergeschoss, erste Wohnung links. Ich komme nach.“

John starrte auf Sherlocks Hand, die ihm den Schlüssel entgegenhielt. Er war nicht fähig, die seine zu heben. Er war wie gelähmt. Seine Beine begannen zu zittern. Er brauchte alle Kraft, um stehen zu bleiben. Sherlock trug einen Ring. Einen einfachen Goldring. Er trug ihn am Venusfinger.

„Du trägst einen Ehering“, sagte John schockiert.

„Nimm den Schlüssel, John“.

Eisblaue Augen bohrten sich kühl in die seinen. John nahm den Schlüssel, steckte ihn in die Tasche seiner Jacke. 

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Sherlock? Wer war der Mann?“

„John. Man darf dich hier nicht sehen. Geh in die Wohnung. Bitte.“

„Nein. Ich will zuerst wissen, was hier los ist.“

John sagte es hart und fordernd, aber er fühlte sich innerlich zittern, hoffte, dass nicht hörbar war, wieviel Kraft ihn dieser Ton kostete. Sherlock schnaufte, verdrehte die Augen. Dann packte er John grob am Oberarm und zog ihn schnell und rücksichtslos ins Zimmer 209.

Es war ein Zimmer mit vier Betten. Alle waren belegt. Der junge Mann von vorhin sass am hintersten Bett. Er schaute auf, als Sherlock John durch das Krankenzimmer zog. Fragende blaue Augen musterten John. Sherlock sprach ein paar Worte mit dem jungen Mann, der daraufhin nachdenklich nickte.

„Das ist mein Sohn Sergej Andrejowitsch“, sagte Sherlock zu John.

John starrte für einen Moment in die tiefblauen Augen des jungen Mannes. Er krallte sich an der Metallstange am Fussende des Krankenbettes fest. Seine Beine drohten ihn nicht mehr zu tragen. Er begriff nicht, was er hörte. Es war wie ein schlechter Film. Unwirklich. Und für einen langen Moment glaubte John zu träumen und aus dem Traum erwachen zu können, irgendwann. Aber dann wies Sherlock auf die Gestalt, die im Krankenbett lag, und sagte:

„Das ist meine Frau Irina Michailowa.“

John wandte den Kopf. Mühsam. Es war als habe etwas sein Gehirn blockiert, ausgeschaltet, einen Riegel geschoben zwischen das, was geschah und das, was er wahrnahm. Im Bett lag eine Frau, schmal und bleich, eingewickelt in weisse Verbände und Laken. Sie hing an mehreren Infusionen, hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete flach und unregelmässig. John wusste auf ersten Blick, dass ihre Überlebenschancen keine 50 Prozent betrugen. Und er erkannte sie sofort. Es war Irene Adler. Ihre Schönheit war noch immer sichtbar, ihre ebenmässigen Züge, auch wenn ihre Lippen vertrocknet, die Haut fahl, das Gesicht eingefallen war. Ihre Hand lag schlaff auf dem Laken. John starrte verstört auf das, was er nie erwartet hätte und niemals, niemals in seinem Leben hätte sehen wollen. Wie mit einem Meissel hämmerte die Wirklichkeit die Erkenntnis in sein Bewusstsein, langsam und mit zerstörerischer Genauigkeit: Sherlock war mit Irene Adler verheiratet und hatte einen erwachsenen Sohn. John würgte an Übelkeit, schluckte sie mühsam hinunter.

„Seit wann?“ fragte er, seine Stimme kratzte, war belegt.

„Die zwei Jahre, als ich für dich tot war“, antwortete Sherlock sorgsam und weich.

„Das halbe Leben“, flüsterte John, mehr für sich als zu Sherlock.

Ein Schaudern ging durch seinen Körper. Er wandte sich ab, schwerfällig, als hingen Tonnen an ihm. Alles tat ihm weh. John hielt sich am Bett noch einen Augenblick fest, streckte sich dann, und ging durch den Raum zur Türe. Er musste sich konzentrieren, auf die Türe konzentrieren. In ihm war alles leergefegt. Der Aufruhr des Schocks war einer unwirklichen Kälte gewichen, die ihn ausfüllte, und in der sich mit kristallener Klarheit das Wissen manifestierte, dass hiermit alles zu Ende war. Dass er in dieser Sekunde nicht nur den Raum verliess, sondern sein ganzes bisheriges Leben.

John ging den Korridor entlang, stieg die Treppe hinunter, verliess das Krankenhaus. Vielleicht hatte er gehofft, Sherlock würde ihm folgen, ihn zurückholen. Aber das geschah nicht. In der grässlichen Kälte der jungen Nacht brach Johns Herz, brach das Leben mit Sherlock von ihm ab wie ein unerträglich kalter Eisklumpen, auf den man schlägt mit ganzer Kraft, damit er wegbricht und man überleben kann. Das zerfetzte Bein amputieren, mit Messer und Säge, schnell, bevor es sich entzündet, den Schmerz überstehen oder zügig sterben. Jetzt nicht unnötig Kraft verlieren. Stark bleiben. Stehen bleiben. Aussen diese alles fressende Kälte. Innen Frost. Einsamkeit durchnadelte John, schüttelte ihn. Er blieb stehen, zwang sich, das Schlottern zu stoppen, versuchte zu atmen. Eine alte Frau, die hinter ihm aus der Klinik gekommen war, hielt ihm wortlos eine angetrunkene Flasche Wodka unter die Nase. John nahm sie, trank. Es war nicht ein Schluck, es waren mehrere. Das Wasser brannte und wärmte. John gab die Flasche zurück. Er griff in die Jackentasche, kramte einen Geldschein hervor, aber die Alte winkte ab, murmelte etwas, eine Dampfwolke vor ihrem Gesicht, und trottete davon. John schaute ihr nach, dunkle, gekrümmte Gestalt, Wolldecke über Kopf und Schulter gezogen, langsamer, hinkender Gang. Sie wurde von der grimmigen Nacht verschluckt.

Neben dem Hauptportal des Krankenhauses standen Fahrzeuge. John fragte nach einem Taxi zum Flughafen, aber niemand verstand, was er wollte. John fror erbärmlich. Schliesslich zeigte er einem Mann den Zettel mit der Adresse und dieser fuhr ihn zum Plattenbau zurück, 582 d.


	6. Das Mass der Wahrheit

Die Wohnung hatte nur einen einzigen Raum, war stockdunkel und kalt. Die Neon-Deckenlampe tauchte sie in grelles Licht. Jemand hatte eine Wolldecke an eine Holzlatte genagelt und damit das Fenster verhängt, Verdunkelung und Wärmedämmung zugleich. Ein Tisch, zwei Stühle. Es roch nach Zwiebel und Kohl. Gasherd. Ein Topf stand darauf. John hob den Deckel. Eine rote Suppe. Borschtsch. Neben dem Fenster ein Gasofen. John zündete ihn an. Mit einem dumpfen Knall verteilte sich die blaue Gasflamme auf dem Brennring. Leises Zischen. John regulierte auf Maximum, damit sich die Schamott-Steine erwärmen konnten. In der einen Ecke das Bett, ungemacht. Schmal. Nur für eine Person. Ein Schrank. Ein kleines Bücherregal, knappes Dutzend Bücher, alle kyrillisch. Daneben ein Polstersessel, Leselampe. John zündete sie nicht an, liess das Neonlicht brennen. Er setzte sich in den Sessel, im Anorak noch immer, und schloss die Augen. Es gab nichts mehr. Alles leer. Sein Herz leer. Seine Seele leer. Sein Verstand leer. John zog sich ganz in sich zurück in diese Leere, blieb darin. Es war das einzige, was er zu tun im Stande war. Er war erschöpft und konfus und ihm war übel. Der scharfe Alkoholgeschmack des Wodkas war noch immer in seinem Mund, säuerte in seinem Magen. Ihm war übel und schwindlig. 

John stand auf, suchte die Toilette. Es gab keine in der Wohnung. Er ging hinaus ins Treppenhaus, hinunter ins Halbgeschoss zu der schmalen Tür. Die Toilette war schmutzig und stank nach Fäkalien. Allein der Geruch reichte. John übergab sich würgend. Er hatte seit längerem nichts gegessen. Der Wodka brannte in der Speiseröhre und im Mund. John schüttelte sich vor Ekel, spie und hustete. Sein Körper krampfte und spuckte. Und er hörte nicht auf, auch als längst nichts mehr kam ausser bitterer Schleim. Es war, als wolle sein Körper die Organe losreissen und auswürgen und gäbe nicht auf, bevor er nur noch die leere Hülle war, als die er sich fühlte. Die Krämpfe schmerzten grässlich. Johns Kreislauf drohte zusammenzubrechen. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Er versuchte, ruhig zu atmen, die panische Körperreaktion zu stoppen. Es gab nichts mehr zu erbrechen. Nichts Körperliches mehr. Es musste aufhören, musste aufhören. Jetzt. Er durfte seine Nerven nicht auf diese Weise durchbrennen lassen. Er durfte seinen Körper nicht schwächen.

Jemand klopfte an die Tür, sagte etwas auf Russisch. John stand auf, stützte sich an der Wand ab. Er betätigte die Spülung, sammelte sich einen Moment und verliess dann den Raum. Der Mann vor der Tür brummte, als John an ihm vorbeiging. 

Sherlock kam irgendwann. John hatte kein Zeitgefühl und es war ihm egal. War ihm egal ob Sherlock kam oder nicht. Er sass noch immer zusammengekauert im Polstersessel, liess seine Augen geschlossen, blieb in der Leere. Er wollte nichts sehen. Sherlock nicht, die Wohnung nicht, die Wirklichkeit nicht. Sherlock schloss die Wohnung hinter sich ab, regelte den Gasofen etwas zurück, der unterdessen Wärme abstrahlte. John hörte, wie er Jacke und Schuhe auszog. Ein paar Sekunden war es still, er hörte Sherlocks Atem. Wahrscheinlich betrachtete er ihn. John fürchtete, Sherlock könnte ihn ansprechen, aber er tat es nicht. Hantieren am Gasherd. Zischen von Gas. Topfdeckel. Wasserhahn. Teller, die auf den Tisch gestellt werden, Besteck. Nach einer Weile das Geräusch von Wasser, das zu kochen beginnt. Topfdeckel. Umrühren. Suppengeruch.

„John?“ Leise, sanfte Stimme. „Es gibt Suppe. Komm, setz dich an den Tisch.“

John schwieg, weigerte sich, Sherlock wahrzunehmen. Es war gut in dieser Leere, in die er eingesunken war, das einzig erträgliche. Vollständiger Rückzug in sich selber.

„Du musst etwas essen, John. Du hältst die Kälte sonst nicht durch.“

Tief unter der Leere rumorte etwas. John nahm es deutlich wahr. Er ertrug Sherlocks Stimme nicht. Sie kratzte seine wunden Nerven auf, löste erneute Übelkeit aus. Er war nicht leer. Wie hatte er das glauben können! Es war ein komprimiertes Gasgemisch, das ihn ausfüllte, schwer, stabil und unter Druck. Es verdrängte alles und lag in ihm wie ein kalter, regloser See, von dessen Grund eine winzige Blase aufstieg, sobald Sherlock redete. Und John war unmittelbar klar, dass ein einziger Funke genügte. Ein einziger Funke, und das Gasgemisch würde explodieren.

„John.“

Die Berührung am Arm schlug in John ein wie ein Blitz in trockenen Zunder.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!“

John glaubte es zu brüllen, aber es war nur ein Knurren. Ein kaltes, gefährliches Knurren. Sherlock wich erschrocken zurück. Johns wahnwitziges Wissen, dass er nicht mehr steuern konnte, was jetzt geschah. Dieses verlorene, resignierte und angstvolle Wissen war das Letzte, was er noch zu denken im Stande war. Dann schoss Lava in seine Sinne, verstopfte mit hartem Druck die Ohren, goss die Augen voll mit Rot, liess das Herz aufschäumen, die Hände glühten von Energie, ballten sich zu Fäusten. John glaubte vor sich die Wärme von Sherlocks Körper zu spüren, unerträgliche Provokation. Er schnellte hoch, blind, und schlug zu. Ohne erkennbaren Ansatz. Schlug seine Faust in Sherlocks Gesicht. Sherlock taumelte. Blut quoll augenblicklich aus seiner Nase. Er taumelte gegen die Wand, und während er dagegen sank, traf ihn der zweite Schlag in den Magen. Sherlock krümmte sich zusammen und John packte ihn am Hals, noch bevor er zu Boden glitt, drückte ihn mit beiden Händen würgend gegen die Wand. Sherlock keuchte. Die hellen Augen weit offen und erschrocken. John schnaubte. Er konnte ihn töten. Ganz einfach. Er fühlte die Kraft in seinen Händen, seinen Armen, seinem Körper. Er stand mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden. Er konnte einfach zudrücken bis der Kehlkopf und das Zungenbein brachen. Nicht mehr loslassen bis der Körper in seinen Händen erschlaffte. Sherlock hatte seine Hände auf Johns Hände gelegt und zerrte daran. Der Goldring an der schlanken Hand, direkt vor Johns Augen, verhärtete die Entschlossenheit und verlieh John zusätzliche Gewalt. Sherlock hatte keine Chance.

„Ich werde dich nicht mehr weglassen“, sagte John, die Stimme hart und kalt wie Stahl, „bevor du alles gesagt hast oder tot bist. Oder beides.“

Sherlock röchelte. Seine Lippen färbten sich blau, die Augen quollen hervor, die Hände glitten von Johns Händen und fielen hinunter. John lockerte den Griff, liess ihn los. Sherlock sank auf den Boden. John ging zur Wohnungstür, zog den Schlüssel ab und steckte ihn in die Hosentasche. Dann wusch er sich am Wasserhahn der Küchenspüle Sherlocks Blut von den Händen. Es gab nur kaltes Wasser in der Wohnung.

 

***

 

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis Sherlock sich aufrappelte, sich mühsam vom Boden hochstemmte und sich das Gesicht wusch. Die Nase hatte aufgehört zu bluten. Er schleppte sich zum Tisch, auf dem noch immer die Suppe und die beiden Teller standen, setzte sich und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. John hatte sich wieder in den Sessel zurückgezogen. Jetzt stand er auf und setzte sich Sherlock gegenüber.

„Hast du hier mit ihr gelebt?“ fragte er. „Hier in dieser Wohnung?“

„Das ist meine Wohnung“, antwortete Sherlock schwach, ohne das Gesicht aus den Händen zu nehmen. „Irina hat nie hier gewohnt. Sie lebt ihr eigenes Leben.“

"Du hast sie geheiratet!"

"Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, sie schnell genug vor einer Auslieferung nach Pakistan zu retten. Sie wäre dort hingerichtet worden."

„Hast du sie geliebt?“

Sherlock schwieg lange. Dann sagte er, gequält:

„Ich weiss es nicht. Ich war fasziniert von ihrer Intelligenz und Skrupellosigkeit.“

„Du hast einen Sohn mit ihr“, sagte John hart.

Groll klang so unversöhnlich mit, dass Sherlock den Kopf hob und für einen kurzen Moment über seine Fingerspitzen schaute. Ein unsicher flackernder Blick streifte John.

„Ich bin nicht Sergejs leiblicher Vater“, sagte Sherlock matt. „Irene hat ihn aus einem Kinderheim geholt, als er zehn Jahre alt war. Er ist hochbegabt. Sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass er Ingenieurwissenschaften studiert und ins ISS-Programm kommt. Sie hat ihn für ihre Machenschaften benutzt.“

„Du bist offiziell sein Vater. Also hast du die Adoption unterschrieben.“

„Ja.“

John fauchte. Er stand auf, ausser Stande, länger sitzen zu bleiben, unfähig, seinen Zorn und die aufsteigende Bitterkeit noch unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er fegte mit zügelloser Wucht den Teller vom Tisch. Steingut zerbarst am Kochherd. Der Löffel schepperte matt auf dem Linoleumboden. John ging hin und her, aufgebracht. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, versuchte sich zu fassen.

„Ich habe mit ihr keine Ehe gelebt, John“, sagte Sherlock.

John hieb die Faust auf den Tisch.

„Du bist mit ihr verheiratet!“ schrie er unbeherrscht.

Sherlock verstummte. John betrachtete ihn wutschnaubend, wie er da sass, das Gesicht wieder in den Händen verborgen, zusammengefallen. Bleich. Der grobe Wollpullover blutverschmiert. Goldring am Finger.

„Und du bist auch mit mir verheiratet. Erinnerst du dich?“

Johns Stimme leise jetzt. Unvermittelt diese Trauer, der er nicht gewachsen war. Trostlosigkeit. In der Stille der Wohnung nur das Zischen des Gasofens. Irgendwo lief ein Fernsehgerät.

"Hast du damals deinen Tod vorgetäuscht, um hierher zu fliegen und sie zu ... retten?"

John sprach das Wort "retten" so hohntriefend aus, dass Sherlock erschauderte.

"Nein. Nein, John. Ich reiste als Andrej Sorokin nach Jakutsk, ja. Aber das mit Irene kam erst ein halbes Jahr später. Ich bin nicht ihretwegen weggegangen.“

„Sondern?“

„Um Moriartys Netzwerk unerkannt zerstören zu können. Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt.“

„Ja, das hast du schon mehrmals gesagt. Und du hast mich ausgelassen, weil ich die Trauer um dich nicht überzeugend genug hätte spielen können.“ In Johns Stimme die Ungeduld. „Aber ich glaube dir kein Wort mehr, Sherlock Holmes. Und ich will jetzt endlich die Wahrheit wissen. Die GANZE Wahrheit.“

John schlug erneut mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Gereizt. Sherlock schloss die Augen.

„John“, bat er.

John war so aufgeladen mit Zorn, dass er ohne Zögern über den Tisch griff, in Sekundenschnelle Sherlocks rechte Hand packte und sie so nach innen drehte, dass sich Sherlock, dem jähen Schmerz ausweichend, mit dem Oberkörper auf den Holztisch legte. John drückte die beiden äusseren Finger derart hart gegen den Handrücken, dass sie zu brechen drohten.

„Bitte, John“, flüsterte Sherlock schmerzverzerrt. „Bitte, lass mich los.“

„Ich will die ganze Geschichte“, knurrte John. „Ist das verstanden?“

„Ja.“

John liess schnaubend los. Sherlock massierte sich die schmerzende Hand.

„Ich höre.“ John war unerbittlich.

„Moriarty stellte mich vor ein Ultimatum“, sagte Sherlock leise. „Entweder du oder ich. Ich hatte geahnt, dass er dich als Druckmittel benutzen würde und hatte meinen Tod vorbereitet.“

John erschrak. Dann wischte er den Anflug von Gefühl weg. Er war Sherlock oft genug auf den Leim gegangen. Immer wieder dieselbe emotionale Tour. 

„Scheintod.“

„Scheintod, ja. Ich musste … weg von dir. Du warst durch mich in Gefahr. Es hätte nie aufgehört.“

„Warum bist du dann zurückgekommen?“ fragte John kühl.

Sherlock hob den Kopf. Ein weicher, verletzter, eisblauer Blick suchte Johns Augen. Für ein paar Herzschläge war es still zwischen ihnen. John schaute in die vertrauten Augen. Die Augen seines Partners. Er sah die Verletzung durchaus, aber er war nicht bereit, darauf einzugehen.

„Ich will nichts davon hören, dass Mycroft dich zurückgeholt hat wegen des U-Bahn-Attentats. Und erzähl mir nicht, dass du Sehnsucht nach mir hattest.“

„Ich hatte Angst“, sagte Sherlock leise, sehr leise. Er hatte den Blick gesenkt. „Mycroft sagte mir, dass Mary …“ Sherlock stockte, schluckte. Dann fuhr er fort, mühsam und ebenso leise: „Mary und du, ihr wolltet heiraten. Das war nicht geplant.“

„Geplant?“ John war aufs höchste alarmiert.

„Mary war zu deinem Schutz da. Ich hatte Mycroft gebeten …“

John fühlte das Blut aus seinem Gesicht weichen. Er starrte Sherlock an, der mitten im Satz verstummt war. Vielleicht, weil er Johns Reaktion gesehen hatte. Es war totenstill. Nur der Gasofen. Und irgendwo im Haus noch immer das Fernsehgerät. Mary. Mary und das ungeborene Kind. Etwas würgte in John hoch. Er fürchtete, sich erneut übergeben zu müssen, kämpfte verbissen gegen die Übelkeit. Er hatte keinen Boden mehr. Alles in seinem Leben, alles löste sich auf zu einem Trugbild, das unter seinen Füssen wegrutschte.

„Marys Tod?“ fragte John.

Er zitterte. Seine Stimme drohte zu versagen, war kaum zu hören. Sherlocks helle Augen, voller Sorge und Angst. Es war nicht gut. John wusste es, fürchtete es. Fürchtete Sherlocks Antwort. Er hatte die Wahrheit gewollt. Jetzt musste er sie ertragen. Es war schwierig. Er hatte Angst vor sich selber. Er kannte sich nicht mehr, wusste nicht, was er tun würde. Er war vor sich selber nicht sicher. Er war bereit, Sherlock zu töten.


	7. Liebe, Macht und Zweifel

Von 24 Uhr bis 6 Uhr wurde das Gas abgestellt. Der Ofen erlosch. Sherlock stand auf, drehte den Hahn zu. Sie sassen noch immer am Tisch. John hatte den Kopf in die Arme gelegt, ausgelaugt von der unerträglichen Auseinandersetzung. Erschöpft. Er hatte geahnt, dass es der CIA gewesen war, der Mary auf dem Gewissen hatte. Mary und seine ungeborene Tochter. Mary, abtrünnige Agentin. Kein Unfall. Auch wenn es so ausgesehen hatte und niemand etwas anderes hatte beweisen können. Sherlocks Angst hatte sich bewahrheitet. Mycrofts Leute hatten Mary nicht beschützt. Zu kompliziert die Verbindung zwischen den Nachrichtendiensten, jedes Eingreifen viel zu heikel. Sherlock hatte seinen Schwur gebrochen. Er hatte sie nicht beschützen können. Leere Worte. Ungültige Versprechen.

„Leg dich ins Bett, John“, sagte Sherlock. „Es wird jetzt schnell kalt hier drin. Komm.“

John liess sich von Sherlock zum Bett schieben, zog Schuhe, Hose, Pullover und Hemd aus. Er legte sich hin, taub und überfordert, verkroch sich in die Decken. Sherlock hatte ihm schon vorher den Schlüssel abgenommen um die Toilette aufsuchen zu können, hatte ihn genötigt, etwas von der Suppe zu essen. John hatte es zugelassen. Sherlocks Ausführungen hatten Sinn gemacht, irgendwie, und ihn mit der Zeit dann doch besänftigt. Irene Adler lag im Sterben. Mit ihrem Tod hatte das Doppelspiel ein Ende. Sherlocks Worte drehten in Johns Kopf:

_Irene ist mit Andrej Sorokin verheiratet, nicht mit Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes war nie hier. Es gibt keine Verbindung zwischen Andrej und Sherlock und es darf keine geben, John. Deshalb musst du Jakutsk morgen verlassen. Sobald Andrej hier nicht mehr gebraucht wird, bin ich bei dir. Ganz und für immer._

Vielleicht war es auch Sherlocks inständiges Liebesgeständnis, das John erreicht hatte, irgendwann im Laufe dieser Nacht an diesem Tisch in Sibirien:

_Ich liebe dich, John. Das ist die einzige Wahrheit für mich. Es ist mein Leben. Ich habe es mit dir geteilt all die Jahre. Hast du das vergessen? Ich habe versucht, dir meine Liebe zu beweisen. Jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jeden Augenblick. Wenn es mir nicht gelungen ist, dann bitte vergib mir._

_Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?_

_Ich wollte es dir sagen. Aber dann hat sich die Gelegenheit nie ergeben und es wurde immer schwieriger und gefährlicher. Irene handelte mit geheimen Daten der ISS-Mission und es wurde immer wichtiger, dass niemand eine Verbindung zu mir herstellen konnte. Es hätte alles gefährdet. Mich, dich, Mycroft, die nationale Sicherheit._

_Mycroft weiss, dass du Andrej bist?_

_Mycroft hat mir die Identität verschafft. Irene weiss es. Und jetzt du. Sonst niemand._

_Sergej?_

_Er ist ahnungslos. Für ihn bin ich ein Vater, der im Ausland arbeitet und nie da ist._

Sherlock schloss die Wohnungstür ab, löschte das Licht. John rückte gegen die Wand, als Sherlock zu ihm unter die Decke kroch, ihm seine Mütze über den Kopf zog, sich selber eine Wollmütze aufsetzte. Sherlock zog die Decken bis zum Hals, legte den Arm um Johns Hüfte, schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. John liess es geschehen. Es war die beste Möglichkeit, gegen die Kälte der Nacht anzukommen.

„Hat unser Umzug nach Sussex etwas mit dem hier zu tun?“ fragte John, bevor er einschlief.

Sherlock antwortete nicht sofort.

„Es war nicht geplant“, sagte er dann, warmer Luftstrom in Johns Nacken, „aber es hat sich so ergeben. Sherlock Holmes hat sich zur Ruhe gesetzt und züchtet Bienen. Dein Blog ist voll davon, die Times kommentiert es. Und selbst hier ist es den Zeitungen eine Kurzmeldung wert. Das gab mir Raum, die Dinge hier in Ordnung zu bringen.“

Wäre John nicht so erschöpft gewesen, hätte er vielleicht gefragt: welche Dinge? Aber er war zu müde und döste weg.

 

***

 

John erwachte, weil ihm jemand die Mütze vom Kopf strich. Er fühlte sich umfangen von Wärme. Sherlocks Atem in seinem Nacken, Sherlocks Arm um seine Hüfte. Sherlocks Finger spielten in seinem Haar. John spürte den nackten Körper an seinem Rücken. Die Heizung lief. Sherlock musste sie eingeschaltet haben. Es war warm. Es musste Morgen sein. Es war dämmrig. John erinnerte sich an die Wolldecke am Fenster. 

„John.“ 

Nur ein Wispern an seinem Ohr, warmer Lufthauch. Sherlock atmete tief ein. Leises Beben in der ausströmenden Luft, die weich gegen Johns Hals flutete. Sherlocks Geruch. Warme, harte Hand, die durch sein Haar fuhr, kräftig und fragend zugleich. Sherlocks Herz schlug heiss gegen seinen Rücken. Schweres, zitterndes Seufzen an seinem Hals. Sherlocks aufkeimende Erregung breitete sich aus über John wie eine energetische Decke. Ein Netz, das über ihn gelegt wurde, sorgsam und scheu. Ein Netz, auf das jede seiner Nervenzellen ansprach, seine Haut, sein ganzer Körper. Feines Gewebe vibrierender Leidenschaft. So selbstverständlich. So vertraut. John erschauderte. Diese tiefe Intimität. Er hätte nein sagen wollen. Hätte man ihn gefragt, so hätte er nein gesagt. Nein! Er hatte ihn abgeschüttelt, abgetrennt, weggesägt, fortgeschlagen. Er wollte nicht mit Sherlock schlafen. Nicht nach dem, was geschehen war. Aber niemand fragte ihn, und sein Körper hatte bereits ja gesagt, bevor John entscheiden konnte. Sherlock war da, schmiegte sich suchend an ihn und sein Körper kannte ihn und nahm ihn an. So nahe. So eng. So viel Vertraulichkeit. So verdammt viel Heimat. John schloss die Augen. Er kannte jede Bewegung. Die Zärtlichkeit der sehnigen Hand, die seine Seite entlang tastete, den Weg unter sein T-Shirt suchte, während heisse Lippen seinen Hals liebkosten. Der heftige Strom des Atems. Der Duft von Erregung. Der Druck des sich härtenden Geschlechts an seinen Schenkeln. Das Seufzen. Er kannte die Augen ohne sie zu sehen. Wusste um das wasserhelle Blau, überflutet von Lust. Sherlock. Johns Herz schlug ihm entgegen. Er kannte den Mann gut, der in ungestümer Hitze an seinem Rücken lag und um ihn bettelte. Er kannte sein Lächeln, seine Liebe, seine Kraft. Er kannte seine mentale Stärke, diese ungeheuerliche Intelligenz, die jeder Komplexität gewachsen war. Und er kannte die fast kindliche Bedürftigkeit dieses schwierigen Menschen, der sein Partner war, kannte seine tiefe Sehnsucht nach Wärme und bestätigender Vereinigung. Vereinigung mit ihm, John.

John fühlte Sherlocks Fuss, der zwischen seine Füsse schlüpfte, das Bein, das sich zwischen seine Beine drängte, sich mit ihnen verschränkte. So vertraut. Sherlock der sich enger an ihn presste, sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen an ihm rieb. Sherlocks Hand unter dem T-Shirt an Johns nackter Haut, der kleine Finger strich über Johns Brustwarze. John wusste, dass sie hart war. Steinhart. Er schloss die Augen. Sex war ein gangbarer Weg zwischen ihnen, das wussten sie beide. Ein Weg der Versöhnung und Entspannung. Gerade dann, wenn Worte versagten, der Druck zu gross wurde. Manchmal wusste John nicht mehr, wie sie es miteinander ausgehalten hatten, bevor sie sich diesen Weg zueinander erschlossen hatten. Es war ein unwiderstehlicher Weg. Sie wussten es voneinander. Johns Atem ging schwer. Er fühlte seinen Schoss brennen. Sherlock wartete auf ihn, und er hob den Arm, griff nach hinten, griff in Sherlocks Haare, krallte sich hinein. Sherlock drückte seine Nase in den Raum hinter seinem Ohr, atmete heiss und feucht an seine Haut. Sherlocks unerwartetes Geständnis, spät in dieser Nacht: _Ich kann nicht mit Frauen schlafen, John. Mein Körper reagiert nicht ausreichend. Ich kann es nur mit dir._

John zog sich das T-Shirt vom Leib, streifte die Unterhose weg und drehte sich zu Sherlock. Sherlocks Hände an seinen Wangen, augenblicklich. Weite helle Augen. Der Mund offen. Die Haare zerzaust. Sie kannten sich lange genug. Es brauchte keine Worte. Alles, was es zu sagen gab, war in den Augen des anderen zu lesen. Tiefes, liebendes, atemloses _Danke_. Dahinter tausend Bilder. Und die aufgestaute Lust, die im nächsten Moment über sie hereinbrechen würde. Ungehemmt.

John wusste, was Sherlock wollte und brauchte. Und er wusste, was er selber wollte. Der zärtlich innige Kuss entzündete die Leidenschaft schnell und heftig. Sie liessen sich davon überrollen und mitreissen. Sherlock zog atemlos die Decken von ihren Leibern. John krallte sich in den Textilien fest, als Sherlock ihn mit Mund und Zunge bis kurz vor den Höhepunkt brachte, dann in ihn eindrang, sorgsam und ungeduldig zugleich, und sie nach wenigen Stössen ineinander kollabierten. Manchmal ging es schnell zwischen ihnen. Je höher die Anspannung, desto schneller. Es war gut so. Gut für sie beide. Sie kannten es. Es gehörte zu ihnen, ihrer Art, sich zu lieben. Manchmal, wenn es kein Spiel war, sondern nackte Notwendigkeit. Drängen ihrer Körper. Vielleicht ihrer Seelen. Sie liebkosten sich zufrieden. Lächelten sich in die Augen. So vertraut. So viel Heimat. John biss leicht in Sherlocks Lippen.

„Dieb“, flüsterte er.

„Was habe ich gestohlen?“

„Mich.“

„Ich dachte, es sei ein Geschenk.“

Anflug von Heiterkeit. Sie lächelten sich an. Ihr liebevoller Kuss wurde unterbrochen von einem Klopfen. Jemand klopfte an die Wohnungstür. Sherlock rief etwas auf Russisch. Eine Männerstimme antwortete. Sherlock stand auf. Er stieg in seine Unterhose und öffnete die Tür, allerdings nur einen winzigen Spalt, wechselte mit dem Mann draussen ein paar Worte.

„Sergej“, sagte er, als er zurückkam und sein Sohn offensichtlich wieder gegangen war. „Du musst so schnell als möglich zum Flughafen, John.“

John wusste im selben Augenblick, dass sie zwar miteinander geschlafen hatten, langjährig eingespieltes Ritual ihrer Verbindung, aber dass die Sache deswegen noch längst nicht erledigt war. Misstrauen überflutete ihn in Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag. War er Sherlock schon wieder auf den Leim gegangen? War es so einfach, ihn abzufertigen, wenn man Sherlock hiess, argumentieren konnte und ihm verzweifelt Sex anbot? 

„Kann ich zuerst duschen?“

„Die Duschen sind im Keller. Von 6 bis 10 Uhr hat es heisses Wasser, morgens und abends. Du kommst also genau richtig.“

Sherlock zog die Wolldecke am Fenster mit einer Zugschnur nach oben. Graues Tageslicht kauerte hinter der beschlagenen Scheibe. John zog sich schweigend an, nahm Handtuch und Seife aus seiner Sporttasche. Er hatte nicht vor, Jakutsk zu verlassen, bevor er sich nicht absolut sicher war, dass Sherlock diesmal die Wahrheit sagte. Die ganze Wahrheit. Falls nicht, gab es für ihn keinen Weg zurück. Es war die letzte Chance, die er seinem Partner einzuräumen gewillt war. Was danach kam, darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken. Sie waren so lange zusammen. John wusste, dass niemand Liebe vorspielen konnte, im Alltag, über so lange Zeit. Auch Sherlock nicht. Was wog Liebe gegen Wahrheit?

 

***

 

Er hatte Mary vertraut. Und dann festgestellt, dass sogar ihr Name gelogen war. Er wusste nicht, wie sie wirklich geheissen hatte. Noch immer nicht. Wollte es nicht mehr wissen. Er hatte den USB-Stick mit ihren Daten verbrannt. Vielleicht war sie verheiratet gewesen, war Mutter gewesen. Unter anderem Namen, in einer anderen Identität. Auch das wusste er nicht. Er hatte sie geliebt. Und seine Liebe war stark genug gewesen, über ihre Vergangenheit hinwegzusehen. Darüber hinwegzusehen, dass sie auf Sherlock geschossen, ihn beinahe getötet hätte. Und nun war er Sherlock gegenüber so hart und unnachgiebig. Sherlock, der so viele Jahre länger an seiner Seite stand als Mary die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte. Sherlock, mit dem er durch so viele Abenteuer und Krisen gegangen war, so viel, so unbegreiflich viel geteilt hatte. So viele Liebesbeweise. Täuschte er sich? War er so unnachgiebig, weil er Sherlock mehr liebte als alles? Weil dieser Mann sein Innerstes aufriss? War er Mary gegenüber so grosszügig gewesen, weil sie diese Tiefe nicht erreicht hatte? John sass auf der Bank in der Abflughalle des Flughafens und brütete vor sich hin. Er hatte sich nicht um Flüge gekümmert. Er konnte nicht weg hier. Er konnte nicht weg, weil er Sherlock nicht allein lassen konnte. Das war die Wahrheit. Seine Wahrheit. Er konnte ihn schlagen und würgen, aber nicht verlassen.

Sherlock hatte ihm ein Taxi zum Flughafen bestellt.

„Ich bin bald bei dir in Sussex“, hatte er geflüstert, als er ihn zum Abschied umarmt hatte, vor den Augen des Taxifahrers, eng und innig.

John hatte andere Pläne. Er fand am Flughafen einen Taxifahrer, der leidlich Englisch konnte und liess sich von ihm zum Krankenhaus fahren. Er liess sich die Telefonnummer geben, unter der er den Taxifahrer anfordern konnte und vergewisserte sich, dass dieser durchaus interessiert war, auch als Dolmetscher ein paar Rubel zu verdienen.


	8. Die andere Seite

John ging direkt zum Zimmer 209. Er öffnete die Tür vorsichtig, schaute hinein. Vier Betten mit Patientinnen. Alle schienen zu dösen. Spitalmief. Niemand sonst im Raum. Er ging hinein, ging zum hintersten Bett. Irene Adler. John spürte den Stich im Herzen, als er daran dachte, wie er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Sie nackt, Sherlock fasziniert von der Provokation und Unverfrorenheit. Ihre Bemerkung: _Oh! Jemand liebt Sie_. Seine Begegnung mit ihr im Lagerhaus. _Wir sind kein Paar. – Oh doch, sie sind._ Sie hatte es gewusst, bevor es ihnen selber klar geworden war. Und dann Sherlocks Liebeskummer. Nächtelanges Violinspiel. Untröstlich. 

Irenes schulterlanges Haar hatte noch immer das Kastanienbraun von damals, war wahrscheinlich gefärbt. Es war zu einem seitlichen Zopf gebunden, der auf der rechten Halsseite auf dem Kissen lag. Einzelne Haare hatten sich daraus gelöst. Er musste vor längerer Zeit geflochten und nicht mehr erneuert worden sein. Ihre Brust und die linke Schulter waren verbunden. Venenzugang am Brustbein, diverse Infusionsbeutel. Sie war nicht bei Bewusstsein. John wollte gerade die Decke anheben um nach weiteren Verbänden zu schauen, da ging die Tür auf und er liess die Decke fallen. Es war eine Pflegerin. Sie nickte ihm zu und machte sich mit einer anderen Patientin zu schaffen. John beschloss, das Zimmer zu verlassen und im Ärztezimmer nach dem behandelnden Arzt zu fragen, nach der Art der Verletzungen. Es würde in diesem Krankenhaus mit Sicherheit jemanden geben, der etwas Englisch sprach. Er beschloss, sich als Arzt und Freund von Irina auszugeben, der hierher geflogen war, um ihr zu helfen.

Er kam nicht weit. Draussen im Korridor traf er auf Sergej, der offensichtlich auf dem Weg zu seiner Mutter war. Blaue Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam. Dann sagte Sergej zu ihm, fliessend englisch mit leichtem Akzent:

„Sie sind ein Freund meines Vaters. Ihr Name ist John, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.“

„Sie sind Sergej, Andrejs Sohn“, antwortete John um dem Ritual zu genügen.

Der junge Mann lächelte und streckte John die Hand hin:

„Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen.“

„Ganz meinerseits.“

John schüttelte die Hand. Fester, angenehmer Griff, strahlendes Lächeln aus tiefblauen Augen.

„Darf ich Sie zu einem Kaffee einladen?“ fragte Sergej. „Es gibt hier eine Kantine. Nichts Besonderes, aber der Kaffee ist ganz geniessbar. Sie sind aus Grossbritannien, nicht wahr?“

John war sich bewusst, dass er sich auf heissen Boden begab. Aber das Angebot war so verlockend, dass er es nicht ausschlagen konnte. Sergej konnte englisch. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, konnte er von ihm alle Information bekommen, die er suchte.

Der Kaffee schmeckte tatsächlich besser als erwartet und Sergej erwies sich als ausgesprochen zugänglich. Er war Mitte dreissig, arbeitete in Koroljow als Ingenieur am Nauka-Modul (Mnogozelewoi laboratorny modul) für die ISS Raumstation und war nur für ein paar Tage in Jakutsk, um sich von seiner Mutter zu verabschieden, wie er erklärte. Hauptsächlich aber interessierte er sich für seinen Vater und erhoffte sich von John ganz offensichtlich ebenso viel Information wie umgekehrt.

„Arbeiten Sie mit meinem Vater zusammen?“ fragte Sergej.

Da John nicht wusste, wofür Sherlock sich bei seinem Sohn ausgab, antwortete er, ausweichend:

„Ich bin Arzt.“

„Oh, dann kennen Sie sein Labor?“

Labor? Hm. Sherlock war Chemiker. Es machte Sinn, dass er sich auch als Andrej diesen Beruf zugelegt hatte.

„Ja, wir sehen uns hin und wieder im Labor.“

„Sie sind sein Freund?“

„So kann man das nennen.“

Sergej lächelte. 

„Sie müssen ein guter Freund sein, dass Sie hierher fliegen, in Andrejs trostlose Heimat.“

„Ich bin auf der Durchreise“, log John. „Und Sie? Sie sehen Ihren Vater wohl nicht allzu oft.“

Sergej lächelte nachdenklich, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Nicht wirklich. Ich bin mehr oder weniger in Moskau aufgewachsen und hier genauso fremd wie Sie.“

„Lebten Sie mit Ihrer Mutter in Moskau?“

Sergej lachte bitter.

„Sie lebte überall auf der Welt“, sagte er. „Manchmal auch in Moskau. Ich wuchs in einem Internat für Hochbegabte auf. Beste Adresse. Das immerhin hat sie für mich getan.“

„Das tönt nicht gerade begeistert.“

Sergejs blaue Augen prüften John.

„Sie hat mich aus diesem grässlichen Kinderheim geholt und mir eine top Ausbildung ermöglicht. Sie hat mein Studium finanziert und mir diesen Job in der internationalen Raumfahrt besorgt. Das ist viel für mich, wissen Sie. Ich war ein gequältes Waisenkind, jetzt bin ich ein gemachter Mann mit Zukunft.“

„Und Ihr Vater?“ fragte John.

Sergej schaute John verblüfft an. 

„Mein Vater? Das wollte ich SIE fragen. Sie kennen ihn besser als ich. Ich habe ihn kaum je gesehen. Bei meiner Adoption war er dabei, er musste unterschreiben. Er hat mir hin und wieder Geld ins Internat geschickt, obschon ich das nicht brauchte. Meine Mutter hatte genügend davon. An der Feier zu meinem Studienabschluss in Moskau war er da und wir hatten ein paar Tage Zeit füreinander. Er kam an meine Hochzeit vor einem Jahr. Und jetzt haben wir uns hier getroffen, weil meine Mutter hier liegt.“

„Was ist mit Ihrer Mutter passiert?“ fragte John.

„Wissen Sie das nicht? Sie wurde auf offener Strasse niedergestochen, hier in Jakutsk. Vor ein paar Tagen. Mein Vater hat mich benachrichtigt.“ 

John schwieg. So war es also. Sherlock hatte es zuerst gewusst. Von wem? Mycroft? Oder vom Krankenhaus? Gab es noch andere Verbindungen? Sie schwiegen beide, tranken für lange Augenblicke Kaffee, jeder in eigenen Gedanken. Dann sagte Sergej, völlig unerwartet:

„Sie schlafen mit meinem Vater, nicht wahr?“

John verschlug es den Atem. Für einen Moment glaubte er, ohnmächtig vom Stuhl zu kippen. Sein Puls jagte. Sein Mund war schlagartig ausgetrocknet. Er brauchte eine Weile, um sich zu fangen. Zu überlegen, was er antworten sollte. Verdammt! Was wusste Sergej?

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?“ fragte er dann und räusperte sich, die Stimme heiser vor Schreck.

Sergej schaute in seine Kaffeetasse. Das Thema schien ihn zu befremden obschon er damit angefangen hatte.

„Sie haben nicht nein gesagt“, stellte er betroffen fest.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?“ wiederholte John seine Frage, fordernder jetzt.

„Sie haben bei ihm übernachtet, hier in Jakutsk. Ich kenne seine Wohnung. Da ist kein Platz für zwei Männer. Und es gibt ein Gästezimmer im Haus. Sie waren nicht im Gästezimmer. Und Sie sind immer noch hier und besuchen meine Mutter, obschon Sie weiterfliegen wollten.“

John schwieg betreten, wusste nicht, was er davon halten, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich dachte mir schon, wissen Sie, dass sich mein Vater nicht nur wegen der Arbeit nach Grossbritannien abgesetzt hat. Hier in Sibirien wird das nicht gern gesehen, ein Mann mit einem Mann. Meine Mutter hat das gewusst. Oder geahnt. Manchmal hat sie entsprechende Bemerkungen gemacht.“

Sergejs Stimme war leise geworden, nachdenklich. John war erleichtert, dass Sergej nichts davon ahnte, wer sein Vater in Grossbritannien wirklich war. Er war Andrej und blieb Andrej. Sergej wusste nichts von Sherlock. 

„Kennen Sie meine Mutter?“ fragte Sergej.

John holte tief Luft, schloss für einen Moment die Augen, fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Himmel! Zu welchen Erinnerungen führte ihn dieser Sergej. John sondierte in sich, stellte fest, dass dieses Gespräch sich trotz aller Unsicherheit richtig anfühlte. Es tat gut, mit jemandem über all diese Dinge zu reden. Mit jemandem, der Sherlock von einer anderen Seite und nur als Andrej kannte. Es tat gut, auf diese eigenwillige Weise über Sherlock nachzudenken und zu reden. 

„Ich traf Irina vor vielen Jahren“, antwortete John. „Sie war eine Schönheit. Andrej verliebte sich in sie.“

„Dann hat er sie also doch geliebt.“

„Ja, das hat er“, sagte John.

Er brachte es nicht übers Herz, eine andere Antwort zu geben.

„Sie kennen Andrej schon sehr lange, länger als meine Mutter ihn kennt“, stellte Sergej nachdenklich fest.

„Ja.“

„Sind Sie sein fester Partner?“

Und da John nicht sofort antwortete, fragte Sergej, direkt und ohne Zögern:

„Lieben Sie ihn?“

John schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Beides“, sagte er dann.

„Wann ist mein Vater zu Ihnen zurückgekehrt?“

„Zwei Jahre nachdem er Irina geheiratet hatte.“ Johns Stimme war leise von der Last der Erinnerung. Und dieser neue Schmerz, der sein Herz blutig schabte. Der Verrat. „Aber da hatten wir uns noch nicht gefunden, waren nur Freunde. Und ich war mit einer Frau verlobt, als er zu mir nach Grossbritannien zurückkam. Ich heiratete sie. Er war mein Trauzeuge.“

„Oh …“

Die Antwort berührte Sergej sichtlich. Und John wurde in tiefster Seele bewusst, wie lange und schmerzvoll der Weg zu Sherlock gewesen war.

„Meine Frau ist acht Monate nach der Hochzeit gestorben“, fuhr John fort, „sie war hochschwanger.“

„Und das Kind?“

„Der Wagen, der sie umgefahren hat, hat beide getötet.“

Sergej schluckte.

„Tut mir Leid“, flüsterte er. Und nach einigen Herzschlägen: „Sie müssen den Fahrer sehr hassen.“

„Es ist lange her“, sagte John einfach.

Er verschwieg, was er selber noch keine 24 Stunden wusste. Der Fahrer nachrichtendienstlich beauftragt und nach der Tat verschwunden, die Ermittlungen von höchster Stelle blockiert, die Presse irregeführt, Sherlock zurückgepfiffen.  
„Ich bin seit einem Jahr verheiratet, wissen Sie“, sagte Sergej sanft, „und meine Frau ist auch schwanger.“

Ihre Blicke streiften sich. Sergejs tiefblaue Augen waren feucht. John klammerte sich an die Kaffeetasse, starrte hinein. Er kämpfte gegen Tränen. Verdammt! Das alles hier war – mehr als er ertragen konnte. Er sass mit Sherlocks Adoptivsohn in der kalten Kantine des Krankenhauses von Jakutsk und sie erzählten einander solch schmerzhafte Dinge. Dinge, die er in ihrem Zusammenhang noch nie jemandem hatte erzählen können. Verdammt! Sergej legte die Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Danke, John“, sagte er. „Es ist wichtig für mich, was Sie mir über meinen Vater erzählt haben. Ich verstehe ihn jetzt besser. Er ist ein schwieriger Mensch, nicht wahr? Ich dachte mir oft, dass er sehr einsam sein muss. Aber jetzt weiss ich, dass Sie für ihn da sind. Schon so lange Zeit. Danke dafür.“

John nickte schweigend. Er wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen können. Die Bemerkung über Sherlocks Einsamkeit bestürzte ihn und tat erschreckend weh. Kalte Stahlklinge, die sich in sein Herz senkte. War Sherlock einsam? Diese Geheimnisse, die er mit sich herumtrug, die er nicht einmal ihm, seinem langjährigen Lebenspartner, anvertrauen konnte. Sergej hatte Recht. Sherlock musste einsam sein. Sehr einsam. Sie tranken den Kaffee aus und Sergej sagte:

„Ich gehe zu meiner Mutter. Kommen Sie mit? Sie sind doch Arzt.“

„Sergej. Ich wäre dankbar, wenn Sie Ihrem Vater nichts von unserem Gespräch erzählen würden.“

„Ich kann solche Dinge nicht mit ihm besprechen und werde es auch nicht tun“, entgegnete Sergej und stand auf.

 

***

 

Der Taxifahrer hiess Nikita Makarowitsch Kusnezow und schlug John vor, ihn einfach Nikita zu nennen. Er nannte John im Gegenzug einfach John. Nikita sprach recht gut Englisch, wenn auch mit einem so starken Akzent, dass John manchmal Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen. Er hatte Bergbau studiert, arbeitete aber als Taxifahrer, weil er damit mehr verdiente als in seinem angestammten Beruf. Er wusste viel über Jakutsk, seine Heimat, und bot John an, ihm die Stadt zu zeigen. John war einverstanden. Er war allerdings weniger an der Stadt als vielmehr an der Information interessiert, die er aus den Gesprächen mit Nikita gewinnen konnte. Nikita wusste unglaublich viel und war auf dem Laufenden über den aktuellen Klatsch und Tratsch. Zudem brachte er John ein paar russische Wörter bei.

„Was heisst eigentlich Flughafen auf Russisch?“ fragte John.

„Aeroport.“

„Dann müsste eigentlich jeder Russe verstehen was ich meine, wenn ich auf Englisch _Airport_ sage?“

„Natürlich. Es ist ja dasselbe Wort.“

Das gab John mehr zu denken als alles andere. Warum hatte keiner der Taxifahrer vor dem Krankenhaus ihn verstanden, als er zum Flughafen hatte fahren wollen? Dagegen hatten sie ihn ohne Zögern in dieses abgelegene Aussenquartier zu Sherlock gebracht. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.


	9. An der Schwelle

Die Lena lag ausgebreitet in der Ebene, ein Gewirr an Wasserläufen, frei, unverbaut, ein gigantisches, unbezwingbares System. Es war zugefroren. Eine weisse Eisfläche, überdeckt mit einer trockenen Schneeschicht, über die der Wind fegte. Im Hafenbecken lagen Frachtschiffe, eingefroren. Nikita fuhr über die Lena-Brücke ins Nichts. Landschaft. Eis. Kälte. Im Sommer, sagte Nikita, sei die Lena die Lebensader und wunderschön. Er müsse im Sommer kommen, nicht im Winter. John starrte hinaus in die leblose, eisige Unwirklichkeit. 

Im Hafen gab es eine Tankstelle, billiger als alle anderen, sagte Nikita, und hielt an. John stieg aus. Frostklirrende Luft griff beissend in sein Haar, harte, trockene Schneeflocken peitschten in sein Gesicht. John zog sich umgehend die Kapuze über den Kopf und wandte sich gegen die Windrichtung. Der Wind drückte die Kapuze an seinen Hinterkopf, formte eine Hülle, an deren Aussenfläche vorbeistreifende Schneeflocken raschelten. Die Wärme seines Atems erzeugte Dampfwolken vor seinen Augen. Feuchte sammelte sich, verstopfte seine Sinne. Die Welt wie durch Watte. Alles ausgeklammert. Auf sich selber zurückgeworfen. Orientierungslos. Alles weiss. Die Lena eine Wüste, der Hafen eine verlassene, gespenstische Kulisse.

Nikita war durch die Kälte zu dem kleinen Häuschen geeilt, in dem der Tankwart sass. John lehnte sich seitlich an die Wagentür, schloss die Augen. Sherlock. Der Gedanke an ihn ununterbrochen. Ununterbrochen. Die Resonanz des Namens wärmte ihn tief innen. Sherlock. So weit weg. In derselben Stadt und so unendlich weit weg. Der Schmerz schwer und grau wie Blei. Er sollte zu ihm gehen. Er war sein Partner. So viele Jahre. So viele glückliche Stunden. Er musste zu ihm. Es gab keine andere Lösung. Alles in ihm verlangte danach. Seine Seele kannte keine andere Wirklichkeit. Er musste noch einmal mit ihm reden. Er liebte nicht nur Sherlock. Er liebte auch Andrej. Andrej, diesen unruhigen, schwierigen, einsamen Mann, den Sergej beschrieben hatte. Ein Mann, der ein Doppelleben führte. Der belastet war mit Vergangenheit, mit schwerwiegenden Geheimnissen. Ein Mann, den er bisher nicht gekannt hatte und der dennoch sein Herz einnahm, tief und schmerzhaft, der zu Sherlock gehörte, unausweichlich. Andrej. Er wollte ihm begegnen. Und selbst wenn es Streit absetzte, so war jede Begegnung und Auseinandersetzung dennoch besser als hier draussen in der Einöde nach dem Mann zu suchen, der Andrej und Sherlock war. Er musste ihn wiederfinden. In jeder Hinsicht. Alles andere war unerträglich.

Die Umklammerung von hinten kam völlig unerwartet. Textil wurde auf Johns Mund und Nase gepresst. Scharfer Chlorgeruch stach in sein Gehirn. Er versuchte sich verzweifelt aus der Blockade zu befreien, aber sie war hart und unnachgiebig und es war zu spät.

 

***

 

John wurde überfahren von so heftiger Übelkeit, dass er sich panisch auf die Seite drehte und sich übergab. Er hustete. Seine Augen tränten. Seine Nasen- und seine Mundhöhlen waren verbrannt und schmerzten höllisch. Speichel lief ihm aus Mund und Nase, zusammen mit Tränen, die aus seinen Augen schossen. Geruch von Chlor in seinen Schleimhäuten, ätzend. Chloroform wahrscheinlich, selbst gebastelt in irgendeiner Küche, Handgelenk mal Pi. John liess elend alles aus sich hinausfliessen, was sein Körper produzierte, um das Chlor auszuspülen. Speichel, Rotz und Tränen. Als es besser wurde, suchte er in seiner Hose nach einem Taschentuch, wischte sich mit zittrigen Händen das Gesicht, versuchte sich aufzurichten. Es war stockdunkel. John tastete um sich. Er lag auf einer Holzpalette, die mit Wellkarton belegt war. Unter der Palette war Betonboden. Johns Hemd war weg, er trug nur noch das Unterhemd und die Jacke. Es war warm und stank erbärmlich, faulig und nach Rauch und Brand. Kehricht? John versuchte aufzustehen, aber er war so schwach, dass er es nicht schaffte. Er entschied, vorerst liegen zu bleiben und streckte sich vorsichtig auf der Palette aus, horchte in die Dunkelheit. Da war ein ständiges Geräusch. Ein Schieben, Zischen und Fauchen. War er in einer Kehrichtverbrennung? 

Es war noch immer stockdunkel, als John das nächste Mal erwachte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es Tag war oder Nacht. Sie hatten ihm Handy, Uhr und Geldbörse abgenommen. Er hatte kein Zeitgefühl und keine Orientierung. John beschloss den Raum zu erkunden. Die Holzpalette lag in einer Ecke. Zwei Mauern rechtwinklig. John tastete sich die eine entlang, zählte die Schritte, achtete sorgsam auf den Boden. Er wusste nicht, ob es Gruben oder Hindernisse gab. Aber es war nur leerer Betonboden. Betonwand. Irgendwann stiess er auf eine Stahltür. Sie war hermetisch verschlossen. Er tastete weiter. Betonwand. Ecke. Betonwand. Irgendwann wieder seine Palette. Der Raum war überraschend gross. Fünfzehn mal zwanzig Meter. Mindestens. Eine Halle. John war auf keine Hindernisse gestossen, aber das sagte nichts. Es konnte auch in der Mitte des Raumes eine Grube haben. Vielleicht stand dort eine Maschine. John tastete sich in den Raum, konzentriert, immer gegenwärtig, wo seine Palette, wo die Türe war. Er fand nichts. Nur Boden. Beton.

John schlief, als er müde war, machte danach weiter, tastete jeden Zentimeter des Bodens und der Wände ab, tastete zum wiederholten Mal die Stahltür ab auf der Suche nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Und nach Feuchtigkeit. Er hatte Durst. Aber alles war trocken und warm und stank.

Wusste jemand, wo er war? Vermisste ihn jemand? Wusste Sherlock, dass er nicht nach London geflogen war? Fiel Mycroft auf, dass er sich nicht mehr meldete? Wo war Sergej? Hatte Nikita mitbekommen, was mit ihm geschehen war? Oder hatte Nikita ihn in die Falle gelockt? Wozu? Wozu war er hier? Wer wollte etwas von ihm? Und was? John war sich im Klaren, dass es nicht um ihn als Person ging, sondern um Sherlock, um Andrej. Vielleicht um Irene. Möglicherweise um Sergej. Aber nicht um John Watson. Es konnte hier niemand an ihm Interesse haben, es sei denn als Druckmittel gegen Andrej oder Sherlock. Aber dann war er nur lebend interessant. Oder täuschte er sich? Ging es um etwas ganz anderes, etwas, das er nicht durchschaute?

John spürte die Dehydrierung. Es fiel ihm schwer, klar zu denken. Er war müde und hatte grässliche Kopfschmerzen. Sein trockener Mund klebte. Noch immer der Geschmack von Chlor. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Aber wenn sie ihn nicht verdursten lassen wollten, so brauchte er ziemlich bald Flüssigkeit. Dringend.

John erwachte das nächste Mal, als die Stahltür aufgerissen wurde und ein greller Scheinwerfer direkt in seine Augen zündete, sodass er schützend den Arm hochriss. Männerstimmen. Dann flog etwas in den Raum hinein, purzelte, stolperte, stürzte. Ein menschlicher Körper. Ein Augenblick später fiel die schwere Tür wieder ins Schloss und wurde von aussen geräuschvoll verriegelt. Dann war es still. John horchte in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, hörte unregelmässigen Atem, Keuchen, ein leises Schluchzen. John sass reglos auf seiner Palette, traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen, traute sich kaum zu atmen. Textil, das über Beton schabte. John hielt den Atem an. Horchte. Atem, Keuchen. John sagte in die Dunkelheit hinein:

„Wer ist da?“ Die Worte wiederhallten von allen Seiten.

Erschrockener Laut aus einer männlichen Kehle. Johns Herz raste. All seine Antennen waren in die Dunkelheit vor ihm gerichtet. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Schreckens sagte der Mann etwas auf Russisch. Die Wörter wurden zurückgeschlagen und verschmiert vom Hall des Raumes.

„Es tut mir leid, ich verstehe kein Russisch“, sagte John.

Die Person stiess mit einem leisen, überraschten Stöhnen den Atem aus. Dann fing der Mann an, leise zu lachen oder zu schluchzen. Oder beides. Beides durcheinander. John traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er kannte dieses Lachen und Weinen gleichzeitig, Zeichen totaler emotionaler Überforderung und Hilflosigkeit. Sherlock! John wusste im selben Augenblick, traumwandlerisch und gleichzeitig aufs äusserste alarmiert, dass es keine Verbindung zwischen Sherlock und Andrej geben durfte. Nicht hier. Er wusste nicht, ob die Wände Ohren hatten, nur darauf warteten, dass sie Fehler machten. Und er flüsterte, geistesgegenwärtig, aber perplex und ungläubig:

„Andrej?“

„John.“

„Ich bin hier. In der Ecke rechts vorne. Taste dich nach rechts an die Wand. Dann gehe die Wand entlang. Der Boden ist ok.“

John horchte. Es war still. Keine Bewegung. Nur Atem. Leises Stöhnen.

„Andrej? Bist du verletzt?“

„Ja. Ich fürchte ja.“

„Ich komme zu dir. Bleib liegen.“

John machte sich auf den Weg, tastete sich die Wand entlang, dann in den Raum hinein. Er war unsicher auf den Beinen und schwindlig, Auswirkung seiner fortschreitenden Dehydrierung. Er ging in die Hocke, als er den Atem direkt vor sich hörte. Seine Hand berührte einen Körper und er sank auf die Knie, sank in Sherlocks Arme, die ihn verzweifelt umschlangen. Nasses Gesicht an seinem Hals. Sherlock schluchzte. John hielt die hagere Gestalt seines Partners in seinen Armen, erschüttert von dem, was hier geschah. Er strich durch Sherlocks Haar, es war feucht und klebrig. Blut. Blut auch am Rücken, an den Armen, die Kleidung zerfetzt. 

„Ich dachte, du bist tot“, sagte Sherlock, nur ein Hauch an Johns Ohr.

Ein Schaudern ging durch Sherlocks Körper. Zeichen, dass er Blut verloren hatte. Viel Blut wahrscheinlich.

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?“ flüsterte John erschrocken.

„Sie wollten Daten. Aber ich habe sie nicht. Sie drohten, dich zu töten und brachten mir dein Handy, deine Uhr und dein blutverschmiertes Hemd.“

John drückte Sherlock sanft und tröstend an sich. 

„Ich lebe“, flüsterte er.

„Irina ist tot“, sagte Sherlock. „Und sie haben Sergej“.

„Wer?“

„Ich weiss es nicht.“

Sherlocks Körper wurde erneut von einem Beben geschüttelt.

Sie brauchten lange, bis sie endlich in der Ecke auf der Palette waren. John fiel die Orientierung schwer, sein Denken war verschwommen, seine Kehle formte die Worte nicht mehr, die er sagen wollte. Sherlock war massiv geschwächt von den zahllosen Verwundungen und konnte das eine Bein nicht belasten. John schleppte ihn, selber am Ende seiner Kraft, über den staubigen Boden und hievte ihn auf die Palette.

John versuchte Sherlocks Verletzungen im Dunkel zu ertasten. Er riss sein Unterhemd in Streifen und verband je eine tiefe Schnittwunde am Oberarm und am Bein. Ein Unterschenkel war gebrochen. John versuchte ein Brett von der Palette zu lösen. Es brach und splitterte, als er daran riss. Aber das Holzstück reichte aus, um Sherlocks gebrochenen Knochen notdürftig zu schienen. Sherlock war übersät von Wunden, die verklebt waren und nicht mehr bluteten. Er schlotterte trotz der Wärme. John hatte seine Jacke um ihn gelegt. Sie lagen nebeneinander auf der Palette und hielten sich fest. Sie waren beide zu schwach um irgendetwas zu tun. Die Versorgung der Wunden hatte John alle Kraft gekostet.

„Wenigstens sind wir zusammen“, sagte Sherlock leise und streichelte Johns Gesicht. „Ich hatte solche Angst, dass wir uns verlieren könnten.“

Sie waren schwach, aber sie waren sich einig, dass sie keine Chance auslassen würden, solange es eine gab. Es war für sie kein Thema, dass John trank, was Sherlock ausschied, auch wenn dies nur ein einziges Mal möglich war, denn Sherlock wurde schnell schwächer. Die Flüssigkeit half John, seinen eigenen Tod ein paar Stunden hinauszuschieben, ein paar Stunden länger für Sherlock da zu sein. Stunden, die wie feine Sandkörner unaufhaltsam zwischen Johns Fingern wegrannen. Gemeinsame Stunden immerhin. Zeit, erfüllt von Stille und dem tiefen Wissen, zusammen zu gehören. Für immer. Und auch auf diesem letzten Weg. Denn John war klar, dass sie beide sterben würden, an der Wärme vertrocknen und verbluten, wenn nicht in kürzester Zeit Hilfe kam. 

„Verzeih mir, John. Bitte. Verzeih mir.“

Sherlock hauchte es nur. Seine Hände hatten sich längst mit denen des Freundes verschlungen. Sie lagen eng aneinander, mit den Gesichtern ganz nahe zusammen, atmeten gemeinsam. Sie würden so sterben. John empfand keine Schmerzen mehr, lag bequem und endgültig, und auch Sherlock bewegte sich nicht mehr. Resignation hatte sich in ihnen ausgebreitet. Aber da war auch Frieden und das Wissen, dass es gut war so. John nahm alle Kraft zusammen und streifte mit seinen vertrockneten Lippen ein letztes Mal Sherlocks Mund. Er konnte schon längst nicht mehr sprechen. Sein Gaumen war verdorrt und sein Gehirn verweigerte seinen Dienst. Es war alles gut. Sie waren zusammen.

„John, reiss mit dem Holzsplitter meine Halsschlagader auf und trink mein Blut.“

Sherlock sagte es mit letzter Anstrengung, heftiges Aufbäumen von Lebenswillen. Sein Atem zitterte, sein Körper bebte. 

_Nein_. John dachte es nur. Und der Gedanke, dass er um nichts mehr zu kämpfen brauchte, dass alles gut war wie es war, durchströmte ihn mit tiefer Ruhe, die er um Sherlock legte wie eine warme Decke, in die sie sich beide einlullen konnten. _Wir gehen gemeinsam und ich werde dich niemals loslassen, weil auch du mich festhältst, Sherlock. Andrjuscha._ Etwas wie ein Lächeln breitete sich aus in John und liess ihn widerstandslos wegdämmern in ein schwarzes Nichts.


	10. Der Vorschlag

Es war still. Ganz still. Still und hell. Nur ein leises Brummen. Irgendwo in der weiten Stille ein sonores beruhigendes Summen. Und da war noch etwas. Etwas anderes. Ein regelmässiges _Piep. Piep. Piep. Piep. Piep._ John atmete ein. Er atmete. Nahm wahr, dass er atmete. Die Luft war warm und duftete vertraut. Desinfektionsmittel. John öffnete verwirrt die Augen. Es war hell. Und still. Nur das Summen und das _Piep. Piep. Piep. Piep_. Er lag auf dem Rücken. Weisses Laken. Infusionsständer. Pulsoxymeter. Er war in einem Krankenhaus. Mit dem nächsten Atemzug die Erinnerung. Sherlock. John wurde von der aufsteigenden Panik unkontrolliert überrollt. Er rang nach Atem. Starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an die weiss getünchte Decke. Sherlock. Wo war Sherlock? Lebte er? Eine schwarze heisse Welle stieg hoch durch Johns Körper, verbrannte seine Kehle, löste ein Stöhnen aus, überschwemmte seine Augen mit Tränen. Sie liefen einfach aus ihm heraus, in grosser Menge und schnell, liefen rechts und links über seine Schläfen und wurden vom Kissen verschluckt. Er war machtlos, fühlte die Schwäche wie Blei in seinem Körper. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

„John?“

Jemand legte eine Hand auf Johns Hand und drückte leicht. John versuchte, seinen Kopf zu drehen. Sergej. Der junge Mann sass bleich und übernächtig auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Er sah schrecklich aus. Eingefallen. An seiner Stirn eine frisch genähte Wunde.

„Sherlock?“ fragte John.

Erst beim zweiten Versuch funktionierte seine Stimme so, dass hörbar wurde, was er sagte:

„Sherlock?“

Sergejs blaue Augen weiteten sich. Und John wusste im selben Moment, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Andrej, nicht Sherlock, verdammt! Er schloss die Augen. Fast im gleichen Augenblick verstand er, dass Sergej bei ihm am Bett sass, nicht bei seinem Vater. Das bedeutete … John fühlte die Tränen aus seinen Augen quellen, unaufhaltsam. Bäche von Wasser. Als wolle sein Körper alles ausschwemmen, die Erinnerung, die Angst, diese grässliche Angst, das Unbegreifliche, das nicht auszuhalten war. Sherlock. Diese grauenhafte Schwäche und Machtlosigkeit, die ihn lähmte.

„Er lebt“, sagte Sergej leise und drückte tröstend Johns Hand. „Er liegt auf der Intensivstation.“

Der Strom von Wärme, den die Nachricht auslöste, liess John schwindlig werden. Er schluckte mühsam, öffnete die Augen, schaute in die blauen Augen des Mannes neben sich, der noch immer seine Hand hielt.

„Er wird es wahrscheinlich schaffen“, sagte Sergej.

John schloss die Augen, entspannte sich. Er war todmüde. Zittrig und unglaublich hinfällig. Sherlock lebte. Er spürte noch, wie Sergej seine Hand drückte, hörte das regelmässige Piep wegdriften und fiel in tiefen Schlaf.

 

***

 

Sie waren in einer Privatklinik. In der besten. Sergej kümmerte sich um John, der unbedingt und sofort Sherlock sehen wollte. Sergej durfte jederzeit zu Andrej. Er war sein Sohn. John galt nicht als verwandt, war nur ein Freund. Er war nicht mit Andrej verheiratet. Nur mit Sherlock. Aber es gab hier keinen Sherlock. John hielt sich daran und Sergej fragte nicht, sondern sorgte dafür, dass John seinen Partner sehen konnte.

Sherlock sah grauenhaft aus. Fahl und eingefallen. Seine Haare waren abrasiert, da, wo die Kopfwunde genäht worden war. Sauerstoff. Magensonde. Hämatome im Gesicht, auf den Armen, am Oberkörper. Überall das Orange des gefärbten Kodans. Wunden, Nähte, Schürfungen. Die meisten waren nicht verbunden. Ein Bein und eine Hand im Gips. Sherlock war sediert und bewegte sich nicht. Er schlief. John setzte sich zu ihm und nahm seine unverletzte Hand. Schweigend. Er sass einfach da und hielt Sherlocks Hand. Es gab nichts zu sagen. John konnte nicht einmal denken. Sherlock lebte. John war betäubt. Die Welt weit weg. Sherlock nahe. Ganz nahe. Nahe wie in dieser letzten Stunde. Ganz ineinander geborgen. Alles gut. Sie waren zusammen. Es gab nichts zu denken. John hing selber noch am Tropf. Sein Körper hatte sich vergiftet, die Nieren waren noch nicht ok, und er hatte noch immer krampfende Muskeln, Absenzen und Gedächtnisstörungen. Und er war fürchterlich müde. Er sass an Sherlocks Bett, betrachtete ihre Hände, die ineinander lagen, und er war sich nicht sicher, nicht sicher, ob er nicht einfach nur träumte. 

Sergej holte ihn zurück in sein Zimmer.

„Warum kümmern Sie sich um mich?“ fragte John. „Und nicht um Ihren Vater?“

„Das Beste, was ich für meinen Vater tun kann, ist, mich um Sie zu kümmern“, antwortete Sergej ernst. „Zudem glaube ich, dass Sie mich jetzt mehr brauchen als mein Vater.“

„Wollten Sie nicht zurück nach Moskau?“

„Doch. Ich werde es tun, sobald das hier erledigt ist.“

„Was ist passiert, Sergej?“

Sergej ging ein paar Schritte, ging vor dem Fenster auf und ab. John hatte sich aufs Bett gesetzt und wartete.

„Meine Mutter“, begann Sergej, „hat Nordkorea militärisch heikle ISS-Daten angeboten. Aber sie wurde erstochen, bevor sie die Daten übergeben konnte. Sie sind weg. Die Koreaner dachten wohl, Andrej wisse etwas und haben ihn gefoltert. Sie drohten ihm, Sie umzubringen. Dann haben sie mich gefasst und wollten die Daten von mir. Ich habe Zugriff auf das ISS-Projekt, wie Sie wissen.“

„Und, was haben Sie getan?“

„Ich habe ihnen das Gewünschte gegeben.“

„Sie haben WAS?“

Sergej drehte sich um und schaute John an.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Sie haben meine Mutter getötet, haben ihr im Krankenhaus Pentobarbital in die Infusion gespritzt. Und sie hätten Sie und meinen Vater sterben lassen. Zudem habe ich eine schwangere Frau zu Hause. Was hätten SIE an meiner Stelle denn getan?“

„Woher hatte Ihre Mutter diese Daten?“ fragte John. „Von Ihnen?“

Sergej schwieg lange. Dann liess er sich nachdenklich auf den Stuhl nieder, der neben Johns Bett stand.

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht“, sagte er dann leise. „Ich habe ihr keine Daten gegeben. Nicht wissentlich. Aber sie war bei mir in Koroljow vor ein paar Wochen. Sie kam offiziell mit einem hohen Tier aus dem Projekt, wurde herumgeführt und liess sich alles zeigen. Sie sagte, ich sei ihr Sohn und sie war sehr stolz auf mich. Ich wurde in der Folge aussergewöhnlich zuvorkommend behandelt und angewiesen, ihr jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Sie wollte die ISS-Aufnahmen sehen, auf dem die US-Raketenstützpunkte zu erkennen sind. Sie bat mich um Wasser und ich liess sie einen Moment allein, um ihr den Wunsch zu erfüllen. Sie könnte theoretisch die Daten auf einen Datenträger heruntergeladen haben.“

John stiess die Luft aus.

„Und was hat Andrej damit zu tun?“ fragte er.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Ich nehme an, er kam, weil meine Mutter niedergestochen wurde. So wie ich auch.“

„Oder Ihre Mutter wurde niedergestochen, um Sie und Andrej hierher zu locken.“

„Ich weiss es nicht, John.“

Sergejs Stimme klang gequält. John schaute in die blauen Augen und sagte:

„So oder so. Sie haben mein und Andrejs Leben gerettet. Danke, Sergej.“

Sergej schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das dachte ich auch“, sagte er, „aber ihr wart bereits im Krankenhaus, als ich von den Koreanern den Tipp mit der Müllverbrennung bekam. Jemand hat schon vorher Feuerwehr und Sanität alarmiert.“

„Jemand hat Irina niedergestochen und wahrscheinlich die Daten genommen, die sie bei sich hatte. Also gibt es mindestens noch eine weitere Partei“, sagte John bitter.

Er war hilflos angesichts dieser Fakten. Wer hatte sie gerettet, hatte ein Interesse daran, dass er und Sherlock lebten? Mycroft? Wer hatte Irina überfallen? Hatte sie die Daten bei sich gehabt und wenn ja: wer hatte sie jetzt? Sherlock hätte die Situation durchschaut. Aber Sherlock lag sediert auf der Intensivstation. Waren sie in Sicherheit in diesem Krankenhaus? War Sergej in Sicherheit? Und Sherlock?

„Kann man mit Ihrem Handy ins Ausland telefonieren?“ fragte John.

„Sicher. Ich arbeite in einem internationalen Projekt.“

Sergej streckte John sein Smartphone hin. 

„Könnten Sie mich für einen Moment alleine lassen damit?“

„Selbstverständlich. Ich gehe zu Andrej und hole mein Telefon in einer halben Stunde wieder ab.“

„Danke!“

John brauchte ein paar Minuten, um die offizielle Telefonnummer des Diogenes Club herauszufinden. Sein Anruf wurde von der Zentrale angenommen, und John setzte seine ganze Befehlsautorität ein, damit Mycroft ausrichtet wurde, er wolle ihn erreichen. Mycroft selber zögerte keinen Augenblick, den Anruf entgegenzunehmen. 

„John! Welche Überraschung. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Sherlock ist verletzt. Er liegt auf der Intensivstation der Jaroslaw Botkin-Privatklinik in Jakutsk.“

„Das ist die beste Adresse. Wo liegt das Problem?“

“Sind Sie in diese Dinge, die hier geschehen, involviert?“

„John. Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich Ihnen diese Frage beantworten werde.“

„Ich weiss nicht, was ich tun soll. Sind wir hier sicher?"

„Konzentrieren Sie sich darauf, gesund zu werden, John. Zudem mag ich es nicht besonders, wenn Sie mich auf fremden Geräten über das mobile Netz kontaktieren. Die Antennen sind bekanntlich problemlos zu orten. Guten Abend, John. – Ach ja: und grüssen Sie Andrej von mir, sobald er wach ist.“

Klick. Mycroft hatte aufgehängt. John löschte umgehend den Anruf und die Nummer aus dem Speicher des Gerätes. Er war zufrieden. Mycroft hatte ruhig reagiert und es machte den Anschein, dass sie hier sicher waren. Mycroft kannte offensichtlich die Klinik, wusste über die Geschehnisse Bescheid, kannte Andrej, war über seinen Zustand wahrscheinlich besser informiert als er. Mycroft hatte seine Finger im Spiel. John war sich sicher. Und irgendwie war es beruhigend. Sein Schwager. Noch immer per Sie. König der Nachrichtendienste. John lächelte.

 

***

 

„Ich möchte, dass du mir alles erzählst. Irgendwann“, sagte John.

Er sagte es leise und sanft. Sie hielten sich an den Händen, schon die ganze Zeit. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Seit Sherlock wach war, sass John fast rund um die Uhr bei ihm und hielt seine Hand. Die meiste Zeit schweigend. Noch immer gab es kaum Worte. Noch immer diese Nähe. John fürchtete, sie mit Worten zu zerstören.

„Wir werden uns zurückziehen und Bienen züchten“, versprach Sherlock leise.

„Wir sind in Jakutsk und du bist Andrej Sorokin.“

„Ich weiss.“

John schluckte. Es war besser zu schweigen. All die Dinge im Hintergrund. Irene. Sergej. Die Koreaner. Die Daten. Die Verletzungen. Sherlock drückte seine Hand.

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht“, sagte Sherlock nachdenklich. „Einen verheerenden Fehler. Vielleicht den grössten meines Lebens.“ Er holte tief Luft. Es fiel ihm offensichtlich schwer, dies zuzugeben. Wasserblauer Blick suchte Johns Augen. „Ich hätte dir alles sagen sollen. Längst. Ich habe unsere Beziehung aufs Spiel gesetzt.“

„Ja.“

John schloss die Augen. Diese ganze Last der Vergangenheit. Schwer und peinigend. Täuschung. Vertrauensbruch. Verletzung. Und diese gemeinsamen Stunden im dunklen Kerker. Erwartung des Todes. So einfach. So tief und wahr und einfach. So einfach wie das, was sie eben gerade taten. Sich festhalten und nahe sein.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag“, begann John leise und ohne seine Augen zu öffnen. „Wir bringen hier zu Ende, was zu Ende gebracht werden muss. Aber mit der Rückkehr nach Sussex in unser Haus, ziehen wir einen Strich unter die Vergangenheit. Wir lassen alles hinter uns und beginnen von vorne. Ohne Geheimnisse. Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt. Wir weihen ihn ein und feiern ihn mit Freunden. Und ich möchte, dass wir unsere Eheringe tragen. Für den Rest unseres Lebens.“

Es war still zwischen ihnen. Sherlock schwieg. Ihre Hände ineinander. John atmete tief. Es war das, was er wollte. Er wollte bei Sherlock sein. Er wollte die letzten Jahre, die sie miteinander hatten, in Frieden und Vertrauen verbringen. Ohne ständige Gefahr. Mit Garten und Bienen und ein paar Patienten, die Kartoffeln und Apfelsaft brachten. Mit freundlichen Nachbarn und Freunden. Mit Sherlock. Ganz mit Sherlock. Ungestört. Jede Minute. Er wollte jede Minute bewusst mit Sherlock leben.

„Ist das eine Option für dich?“ fragte John.

Er öffnete die Augen. Sherlocks Blick lag auf ihm. Blau und tief von Gefühl. Die hellen Augen füllten sich mit Feuchtigkeit, als ihre Blicke sich fanden und festhielten. Mit unbeirrbarer Kraft festhielten. Ohne jede Unsicherheit. Es war Ruhe zwischen ihnen. Tiefe Ruhe. Sherlock nickte und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln und rannen über die Schläfen ins Kissen. Dann schauten sie sich wieder an, die Hände ineinander, und schwiegen. All diese Dinge, alle wirklich wichtigen Dinge, brauchten keine Worte.


	11. Die Versager

Die Beerdigung von Irina war kurz. Ihre Asche wurde einem Gemeinschaftsgrab übergeben. Sergej hatte es so organisiert. Er hatte auf Wunsch von Andrej niemanden benachrichtigt, weder Freunde noch Nachbarn aus Moskau, wo Irina ihren offiziellen Wohnsitz gehabt hatte. Es hatte deswegen eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Vater und Sohn gegeben. John hatte Sergej aber davon überzeugen können, dass es angesichts der unklaren und nach wie vor gefährlichen Situation die beste Lösung war. Hingegen war es weder John noch Sherlock gelungen, Sergej davon abzuhalten, sich selber anzuzeigen. Er meldete seinem Vorgesetzten, dass durch seine Hand ISS-Daten nach Nordkorea gelangt waren und wurde umgehend nach Koroljow zitiert. Für die Beerdigung bekam er Urlaub von seiner Untersuchungshaft und flog nach Jakutsk, begleitet von zwei Wachpersonen. Auch John und Andrej standen unter ständiger Bewachung. Mycroft hatte dafür gesorgt.

So stand nur ein winziges Häufchen Menschen am Grab von Irina. Sergej, Andrej, John und zwei der Wachpersonen. Andrej war bleich und still, sein Gesicht hart, als der Pope Irinas letzte Ruhestätte segnete. Er war vor zwei Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden, war noch schwach und müde. Sein Bein war noch immer geschient. John und Sergej hielten ihn fest. Es war beissend kalt, der Himmel grau. Sie gingen danach ins Hotel zurück, in dem John und Andrej auf Anweisung von Mycroft ein Zimmer bezogen hatten. Sie assen von den Sandwiches, die sie aufs Zimmer mitgenommen hatten, stiessen mit Wodka auf Irina an und tranken Tee.

Einer von Sergejs Wächtern war mit ins Zimmer gekommen und stand an der Tür. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, ungestört zu reden. So verlief das kurze Treffen - abgesehen von Banalitäten - schweigend. Bevor Sergej wieder aufbrach nach Koroljow, kritzelte er mit dem Stiel des Löffels etwas auf den Rand einer zerknüllten Papierserviette und schob sie Andrej zusammen mit seiner Teetasse und der Bitte, diese nachzufüllen, zu. John beobachtete die Szene aufmerksam. Andrej warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Serviettenrand, riss ihn dann ab und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. Dann schaute er Sergej an und gab ihm mit den Augen ein bejahendes Zeichen. Das Blut wich aus Sergejs Gesicht. Er schluckte. Aber er sagte nichts. John wusste nicht, was geschehen war, aber er schwieg tunlichst angesichts der deutlich angespannten Situation.

Etwas später ging Sergej. Er umarmte seinen Vater lange und die beiden flüsterten sich in die Ohren. Er umarmte auch John, fest und ohne Scheu, und sagte, den blauen Blick weit offen und voller Emotionen: 

„Danke für alles, John.“

Dann ging er und liess John und Andrej allein zurück. Andrej schluckte Schmerzmittel und legte sich erschöpft aufs Bett. John liess sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und schloss die Augen.

Sie waren in einem Hotelzimmer in Jakutsk gefangen, von jedem Geschehen abgeschirmt, abgeschnitten von jeder Information. Nur die örtliche Tageszeitung wurde geliefert und im TV liessen sich vier russische Sender abrufen. John verstand so gut wie gar nichts. Sherlock las die Zeitung und erzählte, was berichtet wurde. Es war nichts dabei, woraus sie irgendetwas hätten schliessen können. Sie hatten ein Mobiltelefon, mit dem sie telefonieren, SMS verschicken und Mycroft erreichen konnten. In unregelmässigen Abständen bekamen sie eine andere SIM-Karte und damit eine neue Nummer. Vor ihrer Zimmertür stand Tag und Nacht ein Mann des russischen Nachrichtendienstes.

Noch eine Nacht. Der Mann vor der Tür hatte ihnen Flugtickets nach London ausgehändigt und Mycroft hatte per SMS verlauten lassen, das Taxi sei bestellt. Sie waren vollständig fremdbestimmt. John ärgerte sich darüber, auch wenn er einsah, dass Schutz nötig war. Sherlock war noch zu schwach um agieren zu können. Aber Sherlock war nur eine der Sorgen, die er hatte. Die andere war Sergej. John war entschlossen, sich mit allen Mitteln dafür einzusetzen, dass der junge Mann für seine Tat nicht bestraft wurde.

„John?“

John öffnete die Augen und stand träge auf. Er ging zum Bett und setzte sich zu Sherlock. Sherlock sah müde aus. Und jetzt, mit den kurzen Haaren, war noch besser sichtbar, wie hager er war. Die Kopfwunde war gut verheilt, die Haare würden wieder nachwachsen. Viele graue waren darunter, das zeigte sich deutlich. Sherlock steckte nicht mehr so einfach weg, was früher noch problemlos gewesen war. Sie waren beide alt geworden. John legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks Arm.

„Brauchst du etwas?“

„Was soll ich damit machen?“

Sherlock hob seine Hand und öffnete sie. Zwei Goldringe lagen darin. Der von Irene, den der Bestatter ihm übergeben hatte, und sein eigener. John schaute befremdet auf die beiden Ringe, Zeugen einer Verbindung, die Sherlock all die Jahre vor ihm verheimlicht hatte.

„Ich habe damit nichts zu tun“, sagte er.

Es klang abweisender, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Man hatte Sherlock den Ring im Krankenhaus von der verletzten Hand genommen. Vorher hatte er ihn die ganze Zeit getragen.

„Ich möchte, dass du darüber entscheidest, was damit geschehen soll“, sagte Sherlock.

„Lege sie in eine Schachtel und bewahre sie auf.“

Sherlock schüttelte langsam den Kopf, schaute auf in Johns Augen.

„Sie haben keine Bedeutung mehr“, sagte er. „Auch nicht als Erinnerung.“

John starrte auf das Gold. Die Ringe lösten Widerwillen in ihm aus, er konnte es nicht steuern.

„Ich werde dir diese Verantwortung nicht abnehmen, Sherlock. Du wirst einen Weg finden, der uns beide damit versöhnt oder nicht. Das ist DEINE Aufgabe.“

Es klang frostig. John war verärgert und gekränkt. Noch immer gekränkt. Er wollte aufstehen, aber Sherlock hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest: 

„Bleib hier, John. Lauf nicht weg. Morgen fliegen wir nach London und ich möchte diese Vergangenheit nicht mitnehmen in unseren neuen Lebensabschnitt.“

John schaute prüfend in die wasserblauen Augen, die Bitte darin. Sherlocks Hand tastete in seine, hielt sie fest. Harte, warme, vertraute Hand. John setzte sich wieder auf den Bettrand, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Sherlock hatte Recht. Es war gut, das jetzt zu erledigen und nicht mitzuschleppen in ihr Cottage. Aber da war noch immer Bitterkeit in ihm. Er konnte die ganze Geschichte nicht einfach wegstecken.

„Du bist jetzt Witwer. Heiratest du mich?“ fragte er. 

Es tönte provokativ und Sherlock zog überrascht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich möchte dich nämlich ganz geheiratet haben, weisst du. Wenn Andrej dazugehört, dann auch ihn. Oder hast du sonst noch Identitäten, von denen ich nichts weiss?“

Das Knurren im Hintergrund war nicht zu überhören. Sie schauten sich schweigend an. Trauer flackerte durch Sherlocks Blick. John schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen, versuchte, seine erneut hochkeimende Enttäuschung nicht Überhand nehmen zu lassen. Aber er wusste sicher, dass er von Sherlock verlangen würde, in Sussex ihren Ehering zu tragen. Er war sich bewusst, dass eine Portion Trotz in dieser Forderung lag. Aber er hatte das Recht, verdammtnochmal, von seinem Ehemann zu verlangen, dass er zu ihm stand. Sichtbar. Seit er ihn den Ring mit Irene hatte tragen sehen, war er nicht mehr bereit, irgendwelche Ausflüchte zu akzeptieren.

Sherlocks Finger bewegten sich in Johns Hand, drückten sanft, Fingerspitzen streichelten über Johns Handrücken.

„Andrej ist nur ein Schattenwurf, John“, sagte er besänftigend. „Er wird morgen nach London fliegen und dort sterben. Die Identität wird gelöscht. Es gibt Andrej bald nicht mehr. Und es gibt auch keine weiteren Identitäten und wird nie wieder welche geben.“

„Und Sergej? Du nimmst ihm seinen Vater.“

„Er weiss, wer ich bin.“

Sherlock liess Johns Hand los, kramte in seiner Hosentasche und streckte John den zerknüllten Papierserviettenrand hin. Die ins weiche Papier eingedrückte Schrift war nur noch knapp lesbar: _Sherlock Holmes_.

„Du hast ihn genauso betrogen wie mich“, sagte John bitter. „Ihn sogar als Kind, das einen Vater gebraucht hätte.“

Sherlock sagte nichts. Er holte tief Luft und legte sich in die Kissen zurück. Er starrte an die Decke. In seinem Gesicht zuckten Muskeln. Er biss die Lippen zusammen und blinzelte, als sich Wasser in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelte. John strich durch Sherlocks kurzes, stoppeliges Haar. Es berührte ihn und befriedigte ihn gleichermassen, dass Sherlock betroffen war vom Vorwurf, vielleicht auch vom harschen Ton, dass er weinte. Er war noch immer wütend auf ihn und ein Stück weit auch unversöhnlich. Er verletzte Sherlock. Nicht mit Absicht, aber gezielt. Das war Rache und es war nicht okay. Nicht auf diese Weise. John wusste es, und es tat ihm leid, auch wenn er es nicht hatte steuern können. Es musste andere Wege geben und sie würden daran arbeiten müssen. Sherlock war geschwächt von den Verletzungen und den Medikamenten. Physisch und psychisch. Es war ein schlechter Zeitpunkt für solche Dinge.

„Sergej wird dir verzeihen“, sagte John nachdenklich, „so wie ich auch. Aber ich werde noch etwas Zeit brauchen, Sherlock.“

Sherlock nickte ohne ihn anzuschauen. John streichelte über Sherlocks nasse Wange und nahm die schmale Hand in seine, spürte den dankbaren Druck. Das alles, was hier geschah - das wurde John in diesen Sekunden bewusst - war für Sherlock mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Er hatte mit fühlenden Menschen gespielt und nicht damit gerechnet, dass er selber auch einer war.

„Wir werden Sergej nicht fallen lassen“, sagte John, bemüht, wieder positiver zu denken. „Sein Vater wird offiziell sterben, aber er wird dafür Sherlock bekommen. Wenn nicht als Vater, dann als Freund. Und mich dazu.“

Und da Sherlock nichts sagte, fügte er an:

„Ich werde Mycroft entsprechend bearbeiten. Denn schliesslich ist Sergej irgendwie auch MEIN Sohn, nicht wahr?“

 

***

 

John fluchte. Sie waren nach einem 17-stündigen Flug über Moskau Domodedowo eben gerade in London Heathrow gelandet und wurden bereits wieder vereinnahmt. Sie sassen in Mycrofts Limousine und der Fahrer brachte sie zu Mycrofts Büro. Es war später Vormittag in London, der Tag hatte eben erst begonnen. Sie aber hatten einen langen Flug hinter sich und waren todmüde.

Mycroft erwartete sie bereits. Obschon er gegen siebzig ging, hatte er noch immer sein eigenes Büro im Regierungsgebäude und mischte nach wie vor kräftig mit. Er war kühl wie immer, wies ihnen Stühle zu, liess ihnen Kaffee, Wasser und frisches Gebäck bringen.

„Nun“, sagte er und legte seine Fingerspitzen gegeneinander, „ich bin froh, habe ich euch beide heil wieder hier in London. Das war nicht einfach und hat jede Menge Steuergelder gekostet. Ihr macht mehr Aufwand als ihr Leistung bringt. Das war kein Erfolg, Sherlock. Du hast nicht einmal herausgefunden, wer Irene umgebracht hat. Du wirst alt.“

Sherlock sass bleich und übernächtig im teuren Ledersessel. Mycrofts Worte schienen ihn weder zu ärgern noch zu provozieren. Er sagte, ruhig:

„Ich bin zu alt für diesen Job. Es war mein letzter Auftrag. Ich werde keinen mehr annehmen.“

Mycroft zog missfällig seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sherlock. Dein Vaterland braucht dich.“

Sherlock lächelte.

„DU brauchst mich“, korrigierte er. „Das Vaterland hat längst neue Männer.“

Er war keinerlei Vorwurf in seiner Stimme. Mycroft starrte ihn an. Sie alle drei waren ältere Männer. Sie alle drei waren klug genug um zu wissen, dass alles einmal ein Ende hat. Aber da lauerte all das Unausgesprochene im Hintergrund. Mycroft sagte:

„DU hast mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass es Irene sein könnte, die ISS-Daten anbietet. Deinetwegen habe ich sie überwachen lassen. Und DU bist umgehend nach Jakutsk gereist, als klar war, dass sie es ist.“

„Du hieltest mich für den idealen Mann für diesen Job.“

„Du warst ihr Ehemann. Gibt es eine bessere Möglichkeit, an sie heran zu kommen?“

„Offenbar gibt es eine schnellere“, sagte Sherlock. „Jemand hat sie niedergestochen, bevor ich dort war.“

„Das war der russische Nachrichtendienst. Sie haben ihr die Daten abgenommen, bevor du es tun konntest. Irene war bewaffnet und hat einen der Männer mit einem Stilett verletzt. Er setzte sich zu Wehr und hat sie dabei ebenfalls verletzt.“

„Sie ist tot“, sagte Sherlock.

„Dein lieber Sohn hat die Daten an ihrer Stelle geliefert und sie damit überflüssig gemacht, zumindest in den Augen der russischen Mafia, mit der die Koreaner zusammengearbeitet haben.“

„Sergej wollte uns retten“, zischte Sherlock.

„Retten? Wie naiv! Die Mafia gibt keinen Cent auf Menschenleben. WIR haben euch herausgeholt. Deinen klugen Doktor, der sich von einem Taxifahrer hat kapern lassen. Und deinen Sohn, der uns dazwischen gefunkt und nichts als Aufwand erzeugt hat. Allein die Arbeit des CIA, die Daten wieder zu sichern!“

„Hättest du nicht zugelassen, dass Irene verletzt wird, dann wäre Sergej nicht nach Jakutsk gekommen und alles wäre still und unspektakulär verlaufen“, fauchte Sherlock.

„Hättest du deinen Partner eingeweiht, dann wäre er dir nicht kopflos nachgeflogen und hätte alles durcheinander gebracht.“

„DU hast ihm die Adresse gegeben!“

„Er hat mich körperlich bedroht!“

„Du wirst alt, Mycroft. Du schaffst es nicht einmal, John aufzuhalten, geschweige denn den russischen Nachrichtendienst. Du solltest aufhören.“

„Ihr wärt tot ohne mich“, stellte Mycroft klar.

„Wir sässen längst zufrieden vor dem Kaminfeuer in Sussex, hättest du nicht so viele Fehler gemacht.“

„Was geschieht mit Sergej?“ fragte John dazwischen, bemüht, den gegenseitigen Schuldzuweisungen der beiden Brüder ein Ende zu bereiten.

Mycroft verzog verächtlich den Mund.

„Wir werden versuchen, ihn als Opfer und Held darzustellen. Er hat ja irgendwie ermöglicht, die undichte Stelle beim ISS-Projekt zu finden, wenn auch mehr aus Dummheit denn aus freiem Willen.“

„Können wir jetzt nach Hause gehen?“ fragte Sherlock ungehalten. „Ich bin müde.“

Für ein paar Sekunden war es still im Büro. Der unerwartete Abbruch des Gesprächs schien Mycroft zu ärgern. Er starrte seinen Bruder missmutig an. Dann stahl sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er sagte, herablassend und wohlwollend zugleich:

„Natürlich. Ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten. Ich bin froh, dass ihr lebend zurück seid.“

Es tönte freundlich und frostig, eine Kombination, die nur Myroft in dieser Perfektion beherrschte.


	12. Zuhause

Sie sassen schweigend auf der Rückbank von Mycrofts Limousine. Der Fahrer kämpfte sich durch den Londoner Mittagsverkehr. Erst als sie die Stadt auf der A20 Richtung Süden verlassen hatten und über Land fuhren, entspannte sich John etwas. Er hatte damit gehadert, insgeheim, dass sie nicht an die Baker Street gebracht wurden. Es war so fremd. Ein Weg hinaus aufs Land, in ein unbekanntes Leben. Nicht an die Baker Street in das vertraute Chaos. John tat sich schwer damit. Es gab ihre Wohnung an der Baker Street nicht mehr. Sie war vermietet. Andere Menschen lebten dort.

John schaute aus dem Fenster in die kahle Winterlandschaft. Felder. Wiesen. Es war grau und nass, war zu warm für Schnee. Sherlock hatte sein verletztes Bein hochgelagert, lehnte mit dem Oberkörper gegen ihn, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter. John legte den Arm um ihn und drückte nachdenklich sein Gesicht in das kurze Haar. Sherlock roch anders, intensiver und vertrauter in der warmen, feuchten Luft des südlichen Winters. Ganz anders als in der trockenen Kälte Sibiriens. Nach Heimat. Sherlocks Hand berührte liebkosend Johns Gesicht, seinen Hals. Sherlock drehte sich träge, suchte seinen Mund. Der Kuss langsam, mit geschlossenen Augen, innig und zärtlich. John erwiderte ihn liebevoll. Geschmack nach Kaffee, den sie bei Mycroft getrunken hatten. Sherlocks Atem, seine verspielten Lippen, und der kräftige Wärmestrom durch Johns Körper in seinen Schoss. Sherlock stöhnte an seinem Mund, biss ihn leicht, neckte ihn mit der Zunge. John öffnete seine Augen nicht, löste nur den Kuss, schmiegte sein Gesicht an Sherlocks Schläfe. Es war so lange her, so lange, seit sie sich geliebt hatten. Er sehnte sich danach. Sein Körper war warm und bereit. John liess zu, dass Sherlock seine Hand nahm und sie sanft zu sich hinüber zog, sie leicht auf die Stelle drückte, an der sich die Härte seines Geschlechts spüren liess. John liess seine Hand dort liegen. Sherlocks Fingerspitzen streichelten darüber. Sie waren bald zu Hause. 

Das Cottage war kalt, feucht und verlassen. John heizte als erstes den Kamin ein und machte Tee. Sherlock stellte die Tasche mit den Esswaren, die sie in London eingekauft hatten, auf den Tisch. Sie tranken Tee und assen schweigend ein paar Kekse. Dann ging John nach oben, duschte sich und legte sich ins Bett. Es war erst Nachmittag, aber er war todmüde. Er war müde und nachdenklich. Die Reise hing ihm in den Knochen, die Erlebnisse der vergangenen Tage und Wochen lagen schwer in ihm. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Entscheidung, hier nach Sussex zu ziehen, richtig gewesen war. Hier allein mit Sherlock. Tagein, tagaus. Er wünschte sich das Leben mit Sherlock, aber er zweifelte, ob das hier draussen im Alltag so problemlos funktionieren würde. Bisher hatten sie beide einander ohne Aufwand ausweichen können. Sie hatten ihre Arbeit gehabt, die Praxis. Sie hatten nur das Haus verlassen müssen und waren mitten in der Stadt gewesen. Hier war nur Landschaft vor der Haustür. Nichts sonst. Gut, es gab die O’Rourkes und Doktor Halsey. Es gab das Dorf und die Leute, die ihn als Arzt brauchten. Es gab einen Garten, der gepflegt werden musste, und wenn Sherlock seinen Traum wahrmachte, dann würden im Frühjahr Bienenstöcke hinter dem Haus stehen. Es waren gute zwei Stunden bis London. Vielleicht würden die alten Freunde sie besuchen kommen, vor allem im Sommer. Trotzdem: sie mussten noch einmal von vorne beginnen, er und Sherlock. Mit diesem Ort hier, mit den neuen Umständen, mit dem Ruhestand, den Verletzungen der vergangenen Wochen. Und mit den neuen Leuten, die sie hier kennengelernt hatten. Er musste Tyler O’Rourke anrufen und mit Leo Halsey Kontakt aufnehmen. Dieser hatte ihn mit Sicherheit schon gesucht.

John hatte die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, liess die Gedanken, Zweifel und Ängste durch sich hindurchziehen, betrachtete sie. Es roch jetzt nach Holz und nach offenem Feuer, die wohlige Wärme des Kamins breitete sich im oberen Stockwerk aus. Sherlock kramte in den Zimmern herum. Als er schliesslich zu John ins Bett kroch, war auch er geduscht. Er hatte die Schiene vom Bein genommen und es eingebunden. Er war frisch rasiert und roch würzig nach dem Duschgel, das er benutzte. Er legte sich dicht neben John, so dass sie sich berührten, Kopf an Kopf.

„Schau“, sagte er leise.

Er hob seine Hand. Ein schmaler Platinring zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Das Licht spielte darin, als er ihn drehte und wendete und aufmerksam betrachtete. 

„Es steht _John_ darin“, sagte er sanft. „Das bist du.“

„Ich weiss“, knurrte John liebevoll.

„Nimm ihn.“

John tat, wie sein Partner wünschte. Es war tatsächlich sein Name eingraviert. Es war Sherlocks Ring. John streifte ihn über Sherlocks Finger, den dieser ihm hinhielt. Er sass locker. Die Strapazen der vergangenen Tage hatten ihren Tribut gekostet. Sherlock betrachtete seine beringte Hand mit Hingabe von allen Seiten, bewegte sie, schloss sie, öffnete sie.

„Zufrieden?“ fragte John.

„Nein. Es gibt zwei davon.“

Sherlock hob seine Hand erneut, ein weiterer Ring zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Es steht _Sherlock_ darin, schau.“

Er hielt ihn John vor die Augen.

„Ich weiss, dass _Sherlock_ drin steht“, brummte John. „Ich hatte ihn oft in den Händen die vergangenen Jahre und träumte davon, ihn zu tragen.“

Sherlock strich durch Johns Haar und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Gib mir deine Hand“, flüsterte er und steckte ihm den Ring an den Finger, an den er gehörte. Dann nahm er Johns Hand in seine beiden Hände, schaute ihm in die Augen und sagte: „Ich werde den Ring, den ich mit dir teile, von jetzt an Tag und Nacht tragen. Ich verspreche es dir.“

John schaute schweigend in die wasserhellen Augen, die offen und tief waren, aufmerksam und ehrlich. Er nickte ernst, Zeichen, dass er verstanden und akzeptiert hatte. Sherlock holte tief Luft. John wusste, dass es nicht so einfach war. Und Sherlock wusste es auch. Aber es war ein Anfang, und John war dankbar, dass Sherlock die Sache mit den Ringen von sich aus aufgegriffen und umgehend umgesetzt hatte. Sie trugen beide ihre Ringe. Erster bewusster Schritt in einen neuen Lebensabschnitt. 

„Danke“, sagte John.

Sherlock lächelte.

„Nächstes Thema?“ fragte er.

Und bevor John danach fragen konnte, hatte Sherlock seine Hand ergriffen, sie zwischen seine Beine geführt und rieb damit über sein anschwellendes Geschlecht. Im nächsten Augenblick umarmten sie sich lächelnd. John nahm Sherlocks seufzende Liebkosungen an, seinen suchenden Kuss, seine glühenden, fordernden Streicheleinheiten. Er nahm die Erregung an, die seinen Körper überspülte und ihn warm und weich werden liess, ihn öffnete für den Partner, für Sherlock. Sie zogen sich aus und ergaben sich einander. Sie waren beide müde und nahmen einander gerne an, liessen mit sich geschehen, was geschah. Keine langen Spiele. Sie brauchten sich jetzt einfach, brauchten die Bestätigung, die Nähe, brauchten das gemeinsame Erlebnis, das sie aneinander band. John drückte Sherlock auf den Rücken um sein Bein zu schonen, streichelte und reizte ihn, rieb sich lüstern auf ihm, während er ihm die Arme über dem Kopf fixierte. Sherlock reagierte heftig darauf, ausgeliefert zu sein. John wusste es und genoss es. Sherlocks schlanker Körper bäumte sich unter seinen unbarmherzigen Händen und Lippen, unter der engen Reibung ihrer harten Geschlechter gegeneinander. John fühlte seine Glut aufflammen, angesichts des sich windenden Körpers unter sich, der vollständigen Hingabe, des Stöhnens und Bittens. Er zögerte einen Moment Sherlocks Beinverletzung wegen, aber dann nahm er ihn doch ein, ganz. Er wollte Sherlock. Wollte ihn ganz haben, vollständig. Er drang in ihn ein, sorgsam aber bestimmend, und Sherlock krallte sich mit einem leisen Aufschrei der Lust in die Kissen und kam ihm stürmisch und ungeduldig entgegen, drückte sich gegen ihn, wand ihn mit der Bewegung seiner Hüfte tiefer in sich hinein. John bewegte sich langsam und aufmerksam, vollständig koordiniert mit Sherlocks Gegenbewegung. Sherlock keuchte und bettelte, bis John seine Hand mit Speichel befeuchtete und damit Sherlocks steinhartes Geschlechtsteil streichelte. Sherlock war kurz vor dem Höhepunkt und John wusste, dass er selber in einem derart erregten Zustand war, dass die Kontraktion, die er tief in Sherlock spüren würde, ausreichte. 

Sie nahmen sich gegenseitig mit, ein überwältigendes, tief empfundenes Glück der Vereinigung. Es war auch zwischen ihnen nicht selbstverständlich und sie umarmten sich lange und innig, flüsterten sich wonnetrunken Liebesworte zu und schliefen in den Armen voneinander ein.

 

***

 

Das Fest fand drei Wochen später statt. Sherlock hatte darauf gedrängt wahrzumachen, was er John versprochen hatte: Dass sie einen neuen Lebensabschnitt beginnen und ihn zusammen mit Freunden feiern würden. Sie hatten geplant und vorbreitet und alle eingeladen, die alten und die neuen Freunde, die Nachbarn und die neuen Bekannten vom Dorf. Sie waren sich einig gewesen, das Haus für alle zu öffnen. Gestritten hatten sie sich nur über Mycroft. Sherlock hatte ihn nicht einladen wollen, John aber schon. Allein schon aus Dankbarkeit, denn Mycrofts Leute hatten es geschafft, Sergej aus seiner misslichen Situation zu befreien. Er hatte zwar seine Arbeit verloren, man hatte ihm aber einen anderen Job in der internationalen Raumfahrt angeboten. Sergej mailte an John, dass er glücklich sei und schickte ein Bild von sich und seiner hochschwangeren Frau. Er schickte es an John, mit dem er in Kontakt stand. Sergejs Vater Andrej war offiziell tot und Sergej traute sich nicht, Sherlock anzuschreiben.

„Vielleicht solltest du auf Sergej zugehen“, hatte John zu Sherlock gesagt, an einem stillen Abend, jeder vor seinem Laptop.

„Gib mir etwas Zeit, John“, hatte Sherlock geantwortet, ohne von seinem Laptop aufzuschauen. „Es ist auch für mich nicht ganz einfach, weisst du. Ich brauche zuerst mehr Abstand.“

„Stört es dich, dass ich mit Sergej in Kontakt bin?“ 

„Nein. Im Gegenteil.“

Sherlock hatte aufgeblickt, John angeschaut, Lächeln und Dankbarkeit in den hellen Augen.

 

So hatten sie Mycroft dann doch eingeladen. Aber es gab weder eine Absage noch eine Zusage von ihm. Er hatte auf die Einladung zum Fest nicht reagiert. Sherlock ärgerte sich. John nahm es gelassen.

Die ersten Gäste kamen am späten Nachmittag jenes Samstags, ein paar Frauen und Kinder aus dem Dorf. Sie brachten in einem Metallkübel Glut und legten sie in den Kamin, um das Feuer des Dorfes in dieses Haus zu tragen. Sie räucherten das Haus mit Salbei und malten an einen der hölzernen Türpfosten mit Kreide ein kleines Unendlichkeitszeichen. Sherlock und John liessen sich erklären, dass dies hier Tradition sei.

Und dann kamen sie alle. Die O’Rourkes hatten kräftig mit angepackt. Elsie O’Rourke hatte die berühmte Kirschen-Mandel-Torte gebacken, Rinderbraten besorgt und Cider-Crème hergestellt. Doktor Leo Halsey hatte sich entschieden, die Einladung anzunehmen und mit der ganzen Familie zu kommen. Seine Frau brachte einheimische Pilz- und Fisch-Pasteten mit. Und natürlich gab es Tee, Apfelwein und Bier in Hülle und Fülle. Und hervorragenden Single Malt, für den – überraschenderweise – Mycroft gesorgt hatte. Mycroft kam zwar nicht zum Fest, hatte ihn aber anliefern lassen. Molly kam und Lestrade und Stamford und alle jene Patienten, die John im Dorf betreute und grosszügig eingeladen hatte. Sie kamen alle mit Kind und Kegel. Alle brachten etwas zu essen mit, Käse, Sahne, Beerenkompott, Holzofenbrot, Wildwurst und Selbst-Gebranntes. Alles wurde angestochen, aufgeschnitten und umgehend verköstigt und schmeckte hervorragend. Das kalte Büffet in der Küche wurde immer üppiger, und schon bald war klar, dass Sussex nie Not gelitten und eine grosszügige kulinarische Tradition hatte.

Gäste kamen und gingen, brachten, nahmen und machten. John und Sherlock hatten schon bald keinen Überblick mehr und nichts mehr zu sagen. Das Dorf hatte sozusagen das Fest übernommen. Das Cottage dampfte von essenden, trinkenden, plaudernden und lachenden Menschen. Zwischen den Tischen und Bänken, die von den Nachbarn herbeigebracht und überall aufgestellt worden waren, spielten Kinder und Hunde. Einige der Frauen hatten die Küche übernommen, kochten Eintopf mit Schaffleisch. John und Sherlock sassen eingepfercht zwischen ihren Gästen und beantworteten die neugierigen Fragen der Nachbarinnen. Natürlich fragten sie nach den Ringen. Verheiratet? Richtig verheiratet? Einige wussten nicht einmal, dass dies möglich war, eine Ehe zwischen zwei Männern, so ganz offiziell. Viel Neugier. Viel Wohlwollen. Viel Gelächter. Niemand störte sich daran, dass John und Sherlock ein Paar waren. Aber hier draussen auf dem Land war das nicht gerade an der Tagesordnung und entsprechend interessant. Vor allem die Frauen interessierten sich dafür, wer den Haushalt machte, wer kochte, wer wusch. Es wurde ziemlich schnell klar, dass eine Mrs. Hudson fehlte, und mehr als eine Frau bot an, im Haushalt zu helfen - falls Bedarf bestehe.

Es wurde enorm viel getrunken, und nachdem die meisten Frauen mit den Kindern nach Hause gegangen waren, sassen die letzten Gäste noch lange am Kamin und tranken Single Malt, erzählten vom Dorf und seinen Helden und der Hexe, die hier gelebt hatte. Es war Morgen, als John und Sherlock halbtot ins Bett fielen. Das Cottage war verwüstet und roch nach Menschen, Zwiebel und Salbei. John und Sherlock hatten noch nie vorher ein solches Fest erlebt. Es hinterliess das Gefühl, akzeptiert und aufgenommen zu sein, dazu zu gehören. Ein Erlebnis, das sie beide überwältigte und sie auf eine neue, unbekannte Art glücklich machte.


	13. Spättracht

John liess sich an der Hauptstrasse ausladen, schulterte die Tasche und ging den Rest zu Fuss. Er atmete den warmen Duft der Augustnacht tief in sich ein. Der vertraute Geruch nach Dung, nach Erde, Blättern und Blüten. Ein Schwall von Rosenduft aus einem der Gärten. Das unerwartet tiefe Gefühl von Rückkehr und Heimat überwältigte ihn. John blieb verwundert stehen.

Es war dunkel im Dorf. Um Mitternacht löschten die Strassenlampen. Der Himmel war übersät mit Sternen. Der pralle Mond beleuchtete die Strasse und die Katze, die darüber huschte. Im Stall der Griffins schnaubte unruhig ein Pferd. John ging nachdenklich die Ausfallstrasse entlang, die hinausführte zum Cottage, vorbei an den O’Roukes, deren Hund Alfie aus dem Hof auf ihn zu gelaufen kam mit wedelndem Schwanz, ihn mit einem verhaltenen _Wuff_ begrüsste. John streichelte ihm über den Kopf, tätschelte seine Flanke. Alfie begleitete ihn ein paar Schritte, trottete dann zurück.

Johns Herz pochte heftig, als er das Cottage sah. Im Erdgeschoss brannte Licht. Sherlock war noch auf. Der kräftige Duft der Sommerlinde vor der Haustür. Sie stand in letzter Blüte. John zögerte, horchte. Sherlock spielte Geige. Bach. Die Sonate Nr. 1 in g-Moll, von der Sherlock gern und oft das Adagio spielte, das er auswendig konnte. Die Fuge. Sie war von mathematischer Präzision. Sherlock spielte sie mit einer ungewöhnlich luziden Schärfe. Klar, als schneide er die Welt in zwei Hälften, eine emotionale, die er wegschnitt, und eine mentale, die er betrat. Als ginge er geraden Blickes durch die Paläste perfekter Analyse, unbestechlicher Ordnung, schmerzfreier Transparenz. _Ich muss mich in mentale Strukturen zurückziehen können. Die emotionalen Felder sind zu kräftezehrend_ , hatte Sherlock einmal zu ihm gesagt. Und, nachdem John ihm vorgehalten hatte, dass dies Flucht sei, hatte er geantwortet: _Es ist meine Zuflucht vor Trauer und Einsamkeit._

John war stehen geblieben und hatte die Tasche abgestellt. Sehnsucht übermannte ihn und presste ihm Tränen in die Augen. Wie hatte er diesen Mann verlassen können. Wie hatte er nur daran denken können, dass es in London besser sei. Wie nur hatte er glauben können, eine Trennung würde sein Herz heilen. Sein Herz gehörte Sherlock. Er wusste es jetzt, hatte erkannt, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab. Er musste es aushalten. Die Verletzung. Den Schmerz. Die Vergangenheit. Er war bereit dazu. Und er hatte Angst. Angst vor der Begegnung. Sherlock hatte ihm SMS geschickt, immer wieder. Hatte ihn gebeten, zurück zu kommen. John hatte keine davon beantwortet. Nach einem Monat hatte Sherlock aufgehört.

John wischte sich über die Augen, versuchte sich zu fassen. Er kam nicht darum herum, den Schritt zu tun, was immer auch kommen würde. Er nahm die Tasche und ging zur Haustür. Er hatte einen Schlüssel, aber er wagte es nicht, ihn zu benutzen. Sherlock spielte jetzt reine, klare Sechzehntel-Läufe, unter denen sich ein sonorer Kontrapunkt hielt, tief, konstant, unbeirrt. John horchte, zögerte. Er brachte es nicht über sich, diese Musik zu unterbrechen. Sie berührte ihn tief und löste neue Tränen aus. Erst als die Fuge sich wieder in raue Harmonien verwob, läutete er. Das Spiel brach ab. Schritte. Sherlock öffnete die Tür. Geige und Bogen in der linken Hand. Das Gesicht hart und bleich. Sie starrten sich an.

Sherlock trat zögernd einen Schritt zurück um John hereinzulassen, wortlos. John stellte die Tasche auf den Steinboden und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sherlock stand noch immer da, eingefroren mit der Geige. John wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte sich zurecht gelegt, was er sagen würde, aber alles war weg. Seine Augen brannten. Noch immer liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht. Sherlocks Augen waren wund und dunkel. Haltloses Flackern darin. Seine Lippen zuckten, er biss sich darauf. Sein Gesicht versteinert. Sie sagten nichts. Sie sagten beide nichts.

Sherlock löste sich als erster aus der Erstarrung. Er wandte sich ab, ging zum Geigenkasten, der auf dem niedrigen Salontisch lag, entspannte den Bogen und klemmte ihn in die vorgesehene Halterung im Deckel. Er nahm das Tuch aus dem Geigenkasten und begann, langsam und sorgfältig sein Instrument zu reinigen. Seine Hände zitterten. Er trug den Ring noch immer, so wie John.

„Bist du gekommen, um mir mitzuteilen, dass du ausziehen wirst?“ fragte Sherlock, ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen.

John schloss die Augen. Er schluckte mühsam.

„Nein“, sagte er. Seine Stimme war nahe daran, zu versagen.

Sherlock hielt einen Moment inne mit der Reinigung der Geige, eine Sekunde nur, dann rieb er das Griffbrett sauber, polierte die Schnecke und legte die Geige in den Kasten. Er schaute John noch immer nicht an, als er sagte, hart: 

„Wenn du zurückkommst, dann verlange ich, dass es eine klare Entscheidung ist. Kein Versuch.“ Und er fügte an, ein paar Herzschläge später, mit brechender Stimme: „Ich ertrage kein zweites Mal, dass du gehst.“

„Ich bin zurück“, sagte John einfach.

Er krallte sich an die Lehne des Stuhls, der neben ihm stand. Seine Beine waren weich und drohten ihn nicht mehr zu tragen, als er fragte, ängstlich:

„Wenn du mich noch willst, nach all dem.“

Sherlock holte tief Luft und drehte sich um:

„Natürlich will ich dich noch, John“, sagte er so leise, dass es nur ein heiseres Flüstern war. „Mein Leben gehört dir.“

John schloss die Augen, hielt sich am Stuhl fest. Tränen stürzten aus seinen Augen, schwemmten das Danke weg, das er hatte sagen wollen.

Sie standen beide da, der halbe Raum zwischen ihnen. Gelähmt und unfähig, mit der Situation umzugehen. John zitterte. Er hatte so viel sagen wollen. So viel. Sich entschuldigen wollen, erklären wollen, gestehen wollen. Versprechen wollen, dass er nie wieder, nie wieder weggehen würde. Dass er jetzt wusste, wo sein Platz war. Wie dumm er gewesen war. Ein alter, verblendeter Mann.

„Willkommen zu Hause“, sagte Sherlock leise. Seine Stimme schwankte.

Er machte sich auf den Weg, ging durch den Raum auf John zu, langsam und vorsichtig. Er blieb neben ihm stehen, der sich zitternd an den Stuhl klammerte, tränenüberströmt. Und er streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf Johns bebende Schulter.

„John.“

Im nächsten Augenblick umarmten sie sich, keuchend und schluchzend. Gruben sich ineinander.

„Ich habe es nicht einmal zwei Monate ohne dich ausgehalten“, weinte John.

„Es waren die schlimmsten zwei Monate meines Lebens“, flüsterte Sherlock. „Aber du hast zwei Jahre auf mich gewartet.“

 

***

 

Sonne blinzelte in Johns Augen als er sie öffnete. Er war eindöst auf der Bank hinter dem Haus in der späten Nachmittagssonne. Sherlock schaute auf ihn herab und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

„Komm, ich zeige dir etwas.“

Sherlock Augen leuchteten, aber sein Gesicht war ernst. Noch immer ernst. Noch war Trauer zwischen ihnen. Sie würden eine Weile brauchen um sich wieder zu finden. John nahm die Hand und liess sich hochhelfen. Sein Rücken schmerzte von der ungewohnten Gartenarbeit. Er hatte den verwilderten Blumengarten gejätet und den Boden gelockert, die Geiztriebe an den Tomatenstöcken entfernt, das Treibbeet in Ordnung gebracht, Porree und Winterspinat ausgesät. Der Fenchel hatte ausgetrieben und blühte. John liess ihn stehen. Er war von Bienen besucht. Es gab viel zu tun. Vieles war liegen geblieben in den zwei Monaten. Vieles war auch gediehen. Das Kräuterbeet, das John am Eingang des Gemüsegartens angelegt hatte, strotzte vor Vitalität. Salbei, Fenchel, Boretsch, verschiedene Thymiansorten, Rosmarin, Bohnenkraut, Melisse und Minzen, alles war üppig gewachsen und blühte. Sherlock hatte es gegossen und gepflegt, sogar die Lupinen vor dem Haus. Sie waren keine ergiebigen Trachtpflanzen und zogen hauptsächlich Hummeln an. Sherlock hatte sie nicht in der Nähe der Bienen haben wollen und John hatte sie ins Randbeet am Eingang gepflanzt. Hinter dem Haus im Obstgarten reiften Pflaumen, Birnen und Äpfel. An einem Baum standen Leitern. Sie hatten mit der Ernte begonnen vor zwei Tagen und einen der schwer tragenden Apfelbäume abgestützt. In den kommenden Wochen würde ihnen die Arbeit nicht ausgehen.

Die Bienenkästen standen geschützt an der Hausmauer. Sherlock hatte für sie einen schmalen Unterstand bauen lassen mit Platz für acht Kästen. Er hatte vorerst nur vier Völker eingesetzt. An den vier Flugnischen herrschte Hochbetrieb. An einer fünften hielten sich einzelne Bienen auf. Sherlock hatte ein schwärmendes Volk eingefangen. Es war noch schwach. Aber das späte Augustwetter war sonnig und warm und überall blühte es noch, auch draussen auf den Wiesen und Feldern. Das Volk hatte gute Bedingungen zu überleben. 

Sherlock zog John in den schmalen Bewirtschaftungskorridor zwischen Bienenkästen und Hauswand, öffnete einen der Kästen und entfernte das Abdeckbrett. Durch das Honigraumfenster war die Wabe zu sehen. Fast die Hälfte der Zellen war verdeckelt. Sherlock öffnete die Glasscheibe ohne Zögern. Er trug weder Handschuhe noch sonst einen Schutz. Die Bienen schienen sich für ihn nicht zu interessieren, kannten vielleicht seine Hand, die mit meditativer Ruhe und Aufmerksamkeit in den Stock griff. Sherlock schob sanft ein paar Bienen zur Seite, schabte mit dem Fingernagel eine Zelle auf, nahm die austretende Flüssigkeit auf den Finger. 

„Probier.“ 

Es war eine winzige Menge, gerade ein Tropfen. John nahm Sherlocks Hand, leckte den Finger ab, den er ihm hinhielt. Es war süss und würzig und John nahm den ganzen Finger in den Mund und saugte daran.

„Mm …“ 

Sherlock lächelte nachdenklich.

„Wir haben eine Spättracht“, sagte er. „Das ist dein Verdienst, John. Es sind deine Blumen und Kräuter. Es ist die Wilde Rebe vor dem Haus, die Rosen und dein Ginster.“

Sherlocks schloss den Bienenkasten. Seine Augen glommen, als sie Johns Blick suchten. John hatte ihn selten so gesehen, so voll stiller Freude.

„Es sind deine Karden, die du gepflanzt hast, der Thymian und der Rosmarin, der Salbei, die Minzen, dein Boretsch, die Malven, der Sonnenhut, deine Sonnenblumen und Lilien, die Brombeere, der Sommerflieder …“

Sherlock schlang mitten im Satz beide Arme um John, umarmte ihn. Er hörte auf zu reden, hielt den Freund nur eng und innig fest.

„Den Ginster“, flüsterte John, „habe ich extra für die Bienen gepflanzt.“

„Ich weiss.“ Sherlocks Umarmung wurde enger. „Ich weiss.“

Er wiegte John in seinen Armen hin und her wie ein Kind, das man tröstet. John schloss die Augen. Er fühlte die Nässe an seinem Hals und schlang die Arme enger um seinen Partner, fuhr mit der Hand in das struppige, ergrauende Haar, hielt sich darin fest. All die Tränen der vergangenen Tage. So viele Tränen, so viel Zuwendung, so viel Aufmerksamkeit. Seit John wieder da war, keimte aus dem feinen Schleier der Unsicherheit neue Zärtlichkeit zwischen ihnen, klarer und sorgsamer denn je. Der Alltag war gemeinsame Arbeit, gemeinsame Pflege dessen, was ihr neues Leben war. Alles ein Geschenk. Jeder Blick, jedes Lächeln, jede Berührung. Sie fanden sich neu. Zwei Monate, die alles verändert hatten. Sherlock war still geworden und zog sich zurück. Er hatte ein Labor eingerichtet und experimentierte mit Bienen und Pflanzen. John kümmerte sich um Patienten und um den Garten. Vielleicht waren sie einfach alt geworden. Alt und nachdenklich. Vielleicht sentimental. Sie standen eng umschlungen im Bienenhaus und weinten.

„Wir zwei“, flüsterte Sherlock.

Zwei alte Männer. Und ihre Bienen. Und die Pflanzen. Ihr Cottage. Ihr Leben.

 

_Ende_


End file.
